Kaijudo: Wojna światów
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Choten nie przegrał, wręcz przeciwnie: nie mogąc pokonać Zakonu postanawia uwolnić nową potęgę, która została dawno temu zapomniana przez wszystkich. Teraz Raiden, Allie oraz ich sprzymierzeńcy muszą go powstrzymać. Jednak czy dadzą radę tego dokonać? Co więcej, czy będą w stanie poświęcić swoje życie i uczucia dla wszystkich światów?
1. Prolog

Allie myślała, że już nic jej nie zdziwi. Dopóki trzy tygodnie po (kolejnym) zwycięstwie nad Choten'em jej ojciec nie powiedział jej, że wyjeżdżają.

-ŻE CO?!

-Dostałem lepszą pracę w Eastland. Pojutrze jedziemy.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę. To nie możliwe, żeby nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd jej ojciec dostał nową pracę, na dodatek tysiące kilometrów od San Champion. Było tylko jedno wytłumaczenie.

-Uważasz, że jest tu dla mnie zbyt niebezpiecznie?- wypaliła, wściekła.

-W związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami, cóż... uznałem, że tak będzie najlepiej.

-Może dla ciebie! Ja mam tu szkołę, przyjaciół...

-... i chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie chcesz wyjeżdżać. Przykro mi, ale już wszystko jest załatwione.

Allie nie mogła powstrzymać łez, więc wybiegła z domu. W tej chwili chciała schować się przed światem, dlatego aktywowała rękawicę i udała się do jedynego miejsca, w którym jej nie znajdą.

Do krainy Ciemności.

* * *

Ray szedł po omacku. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest ani dokąd idzie. Z resztą, i tak wszystko widoczne było zamazane, więc doszedł do wniosku, że to sen.

Po jakimś czasie zauważył wejście do jaskini. Zaciekawiony wszedł do środka. Na pierwszy rzut oka zwykła, zawalona śmieciami grota została natychmiast rozpoznana jako schronienie Piszczki, ukochanego stworzenia Allie. Chłopak rozejrzał się. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć kogokolwiek, toteż zdziwił się, kiedy ujrzał w kącie blond czuprynę swojej przyjaciółki. Postanowił podejść bliżej, jednak gdy lekko zbliżył się został odepchnięty tarczą, której siła obudziła go.

Pod jego ręką leżał rysunek, z którego Allie patrzyła się prosto na chłopaka. Wiedząc, co to może oznaczać, Raiden włożył rękawicę i po cichu rozchylił Woal. Dla pewności zamknął drzwi od pokoju, po czym przeszedł do krainy Kaiju.

Wbrew pozorom Ray bardzo szybko znalazł jaskinię Strachomisi. Po cichu wszedł do środka. Po krótkim rekonesansie ruszył w stronę skulonej dziewczyny. Nie chcąc jej przestraszyć wymówił jej imię. Nie wyszło. Allie nie wiedząc, kto stał obok niej tylko wzmocniła tarczę, która miotnęła Raiden'em w ścianę.

-Nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafisz...- jęknął Ray, w chwili, gdy dziewczyna do niego podbiegła.

-Przepraszam! Myślałam, że to mój ojciec...

-Ale on przecież nic nie wie o... Czekaj; z jakiegoś powodu chowasz się tutaj i nie chcesz, żeby cię znalazł? Zgadłem?- zapytał, widząc minę przyjaciółki.

-On... Ja wyjeżdżam.

-Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć że...?!

-Tak, wyprowadzamy się. Trzy tysiące kilometrów od San Champion.

Raiden nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Znał Allie od dziecka, a teraz ona miała wyjechać. Do miejsca tak daleko od niego... Zdziwiła go ta myśl. Allie to przyjaciółka, nic więcej, pomyślał. Ale czy na pewno?

-Będzie mi ciebie brakować- wydusił z siebie w końcu.

-Mi ciebie też. Pomożesz mi się pakować?- spytała po chwili przerwy.

-Jasne.

* * *

-Szkoda, że wyjeżdżasz- powiedział Gabe, kiedy ostatnie pudła zostały zapakowane.

-Mnie też jest szkoda. Głównie dlatego, że zostawiam was dwóch samych, a dobrze wiem, że nie poradzicie sobie beze mnie- zażartowała Allie, zamykając drzwi przyczepy.

Po chwili przyszedł ojciec Allie oznajmiając, że za pięć minut wyjeżdżają. Dziewczyna pożegnała się wtedy z przyjacielem i poszła po swoją torbę.

Na górze czekał Raiden.

-To... cześć.

-Cześć.

Allie zbiegła po schodach i już miała wyjść, kiedy niespodziewanie Raiden ją zatrzymał.

-Zaczekaj...- zaczął nieśmiało, po czym wyjął z kieszeni bluzy notatnik- To dla ciebie, żebyś zawsze o nas pamiętała.

Zaciekawiona dziewczyna otworzyła notatnik, w którym były setki rysunków z ich przygód, lub też, co ją zdziwiło, jej portrety, narysowane zręczną ręką chłopaka. Na końcu było wklejone ich zdjęcie sprzed tygodnia, kiedy to tańczyli na przyjęciu zaręczynowym mistrza Chaveza i mistrzyni Nadii.

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję.

-Dziękuję- szepnęła.

Z zewnątrz dobiegł ich dźwięk klaksonu samochodu pana Underhilla, który nakazał Allie wsiąść do samochodu.

Pojazd ruszył, jednak Ray biegł jeszcze równo z oknem dziewczyny. Po chwili samochód przyspieszył i wjechał na główną drogę. Smutny chłopak zaczął powoli iść do swojego domu.

Miało minąć trochę czasu, zanim znów zobaczy swoją przyjaciółkę.


	2. Rozdział I

Dwa lata później

-Allie, przestań czytać! Właśnie biegną nasi!- krzyknęła Monica, równocześnie kibicując biegaczom z ich szkoły.

W tej chwili Allie oderwała wzrok od książki i dołączyła do przyjaciółki.

Właśnie trwały mistrzostwa college'ów, na które pojechały tylko najlepsze szkoły. Jedną z nich była właśnie szkoła z Eastland; pozostałe nie interesowały dziewczyny.

-Zauważyłaś, że najlepsi są zawsze niedostępni przystojniacy?- westchnęła Monica.

-Nie... A widzisz tam jakichś?- zapytała Allie, obserwując tablicę wyników.

-No... sama zobacz jak nie wierzysz- koleżanka podała jej lornetkę.

Rzeczywiście, wielu zawodników było dość przystojnych. Wysocy, szczupli i wysportowani byli obiektami westchnień wielu dziewcząt. Nie przekonana do racji przyjaciółki Allie już miała odłożyć lornetkę, gdy jej uwagę przyciągnął zawodnik na samym przodzie, ścigający się z reprezentantem ich szkoły.

-Kto to jest?- spytała.

-Nie wiem. Ale ważne, żeby nie wyprzedził Dominica.

* * *

-Ostatnie okrążenie proszę państwa! Dzisiejszy bieg na 1000 m pozostanie zapamiętany jako jeden z najbardziej emocjonujących w całych zawodach! Zobaczmy... - grzmiał głos komentatora na trybunach.

-Reprezentant Eastland wbiega na ostatnią prostą!

-Dawaj... dawaj...- mruczały dziewczyny kibicując swojej szkole.

-Co za emocje! Eastland ma duży problem... Dogania go... Tak jest, reprezentant Eastland zostaje prześcignięty... I...

-I...?!

-Wygrywa reprezentant San Champion!- wrzask kibicujących uczniów był tak wielki, że dopiero po chwili do Allie dotarło, kto zwyciężył.

Złapała lornetkę i spojrzała na zwycięzcę biegu.

Przedmiot wypadł jej z ręki.

-Ray?!

* * *

Po skończonych zawodach Allie i Monica wracały do swoich domów.

-... żadnego maila, telefonu, nawet kartki pocztowej! Nic! Zero wiadomości!- wyżywała się Allie.

-A miał twój adres?

-No, nie.

-A telefon?

-Tata mi zmienił.

-Maila założyłaś nowego i nie wchodziłaś na stary, prawda?- zauważyła jej przyjaciółka.

-Tak, ale- urwała, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, wcześniej mówiła- O szlag by to trafił!

-Uspokój się, Allie, i zastanów się. Za dwa dni zaczynają się są wakacje, to pojedź do San Champion i się z nim spotkaj.

-Dobry pomysł.

* * *

Dziewczyna stała na przystanku autobusowym w San Champion.

Miło był tam wrócić. Znane kawiarnie, centra handlowe, nawet "ośrodek sztuk walki" się nie zmienił. Allie złapała za rączkę walizki i poszła w stronę swojego starego domu.

W budynku pozostało wiele podstawowych rzeczy takich jak łóżko czy lodówka, więc nie miała problemu z zaaklimatyzowaniem się w środku.

Najgorzej będzie się spotkać z przyjaciółmi.


	3. Rozdział II

Pani Okamoto nie była zła.

Była wściekła. Tyle czasu planowała ten dzień wraz z mężem i teściem, tyle wysiłku włożyła w przygotowania... I klapa.

Jej mąż nie musiał się wydzierać na syna. Był przecież idealny: wywiązywał się z obietnic, wykonywał powierzone mu zadania, dobrze się uczył, zdobywał tytuły na zawodach sportowych. A jednak coś było nie tak.

I wiedziała o tym doskonale. Raiden często wychodził z domu, a wtedy nikt, nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel, nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje.

* * *

_-Gdzie idziesz?- spytał Ken Okamoto swojego syna._

_-Przejść się- mruknął w odpowiedzi._

_-Ale dokąd?_

_-Nie wiem._

_-Właśnie. Nikt nie wie, gdzie wtedy jesteś. Może zadajesz się z dziwnymi osobami? A może wybierasz się do Krainy Kaiju bez mojej zgody?!- mężczyzna coraz bardziej podnosił głos._

_-A nawet jeśli, to nie możesz mi zabronić- w przeciwieństwie do ojca Raiden starał się być spokojny, choć w jego oczach widać było coś niepokojącego._

_-Właśnie, że mogę! Jestem twoim ojcem i mam takie prawo._

_Chłopakowi nie potrzeba było więcej. Po prostu otworzył drzwi i wybiegł._

_-Ej gdzie ty... Wracaj!_

_-Mógłbyś przestać?! Dziś są jego urodziny, a nawet wtedy krzyczysz na niego!- powiedziała upiornym głosem jego żona._

_-To nie moja wina że..._

_-Po części tak. A teraz trzeba będzie coś wymyślić, bo goście zaraz przyjdą, a Raiden na pewno szybko nie wróci._

* * *

Tymczasem Ray wcale nie chciał wracać.

Nie przeniósł się za Woal. Wiedział, że będzie to pierwsze miejsce, gdzie by go szukali, a on wcale nie chciał być znaleziony.

Raiden nie rozumiał, dlaczego ojciec na niego krzyczał. Znowu.

Nawet w dniu jego siedemnastych urodzin, tak ważnych dla niego. Dlatego w takich chwilach szedł gdzieś.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Miasto wydawało się być uśpione, a jednak tętniło życiem przez cały czas. Odszukał wzrokiem swoją szkołę, która po zakończeniu roku stała się nagle cicha i pusta.

Brakowało mu w niej kogoś. Właściwie w całym jego życiu.

Allie.

Nie dała mu żadnego adresu. Kiedy zadzwonił dzień po wyjeździe okazało się, że ma zmieniony numer, mail również. Szukał jej we wszystkich szkołach oddalonych od San Champion o co najmniej tysiąc kilometrów. Bez skutku.

Jedyną pociechą był czas spędzony gdzieś w samotności. Wiadomo: widywał się z Bobem, opiekował się również Piszczką, która również nie widywała Allie, ale to nie było to samo. Mógł wtedy myśleć o innych rzeczach, na przykład dziwnych rzeczach, które się wokół niego coraz częściej działy, lub o swoich uczuciach, bardzo zagmatwanych, choć wydawałoby się, że ma wszystko poukładane. Całego tego galimatiasu nawet Gabe by nie zrozumiał, więc Ray musiał sobie radzić z tym sam.

Myślał, że może trafi na jakiś ślad swojej przyjaciółki w czasie ostatnich zawodów. Nic z tego. Nie znalazł jej, chociaż czuł, że jest blisko. Kiedy wrócili, był tak zdołowany, że przez kilka następnych dni tylko się uczył.

Wciąż jednak miał nadzieję, że ją odnajdzie, i powie, jak bardzo jej mu brakuje. Że tęskni.

Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył, że ktoś do niego podszedł.

-Ray?

* * *

_Ray_

Jeżeli można w tej samej chwili być zdziwionym, ucieszonym i zauroczonym, nie wspominając o totalnym zatkaniu, to właśnie tak się czułem.

Przede mną stała Allie. Była... piękna. Tylko tyle potrafię powiedzieć. Jej oczy były jeszcze bardziej szmaragdowe, niż zapamiętałem, blond włosy układały się falami, a jej uśmiech... zdolny roztopić każdy lodowiec. Nie mogłem nic z siebie wydusić. Nawet powietrza.

* * *

_Allie_

Był skołowany, to pewne. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego, chociaż ja również zaczęłam się czuć dziwnie.

Wstał powoli, jakby nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Był wyższy, niż się wydawał na stadionie, lepiej zbudowany, przystojniejszy, chociaż wciąż przypominał dawnego Ray'a. Te same brązowe oczy, te same czarne włosy z czerwonymi, naturalnymi pasemkami... Jednak nie, zmienił się. Potrafiłam odczytywać uczucia innych, ale z nim było inaczej. Wyczuwałam zaledwie przebłyski jego uczuć, tak dobrze skrytych za mentalną barierą. Cwany się zrobił.

-Co tutaj robisz?- zapytałam widząc, że brakuje mu już powietrza.

-Uciekam przed rzeczywistością- odpowiedział szczerze.

-A dlaczego?

-Rodzice.

Dobrze go rozumiałam, chociaż on miał aktualnie dwoje rodziców. Moja mama nigdy nie wróciła.

-I tak masz dobrze, bo są. Oboje.

-Wiem, o co ci chodzi, ale i tak nie chciałabyś się znaleźć w moim domu- zaśmiał się. Kolejna zmiana.- A wiesz, może wpadniesz do mnie? Moglibyśmy tam porozmawiać... i coś przegryźć.

-Z przyjemnością.

* * *

Nie spodziewałam się, że w środku będzie taka zadyma. Było tłoczno, grała muzyka, stoły były obładowane różnymi smakołykami.

-Ray! Nareszcie przyszedłeś!- wykrzyknęła pani Janet, uśmiechając się.- I kogoś przyprowadziłeś! No chodź do środka, Allie!

Raiden spojrzał się na mnie tym rodzajem wzroku, który mówił: ja nic nie wiem, to nie moja wina.

Przeszliśmy do salonu, gdzie na stoliku, przy którym dziadek Ray'a zwykle grał w szachy lub w coś podobnego stał tort, który, co ciekawe, miał symbole różnych krain. Ze zgrozą przypomniałam sobie, że nie odwiedzałam Piszczki!

-Spokojnie, twój pupil nie nudził się- usłyszałam szept. Całe szczęście, bo bym sobie nie darowała.

Ktoś podszedł do nas.

-Gabe!- wykrzyknęłam.

-Allie! Skąd się tu wzięłaś? Ray cię w końcu znalazł?

-Nie...?- spojrzałam się pytająco w stronę przyjaciela, który odwrócił wzrok.

-Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Akurat zdążyłaś na tort urodzinowy.

* * *

Trzeba przyznać: było bardzo zabawnie. Po zjedzeniu ciasta cały dom zamienił się w istną dyskotekę, a z każdą godziną było coraz fajniej. Ray wyraźnie się wyluzował i pokazał swoją stronę imprezowicza, dzięki której nikt nie stał z boku (wyjątkiem był dziadek, ale to wiadomo). W dodatku niespodziewaną wizytę złożyli mistrz Chavez i mistrzyni Nadia. Po przetańczeniu kilku kawałków zaczęli rozdawać zaproszenia na ich ślub w połowie lipca. Następnie wyszli, rozchichotani.

W pewnej chwili zobaczyłam jak Ray wchodzi po schodach na górę. Poszłam za nim.

Po cichu weszłam do środka, gdzie panował półmrok. Raiden siedział przy biurku, coś szkicując. Podeszłam bliżej.

-Nie musisz tak cicho iść- powiedział. A myślałam, że nie usłyszy...

-Co to?- zapytałam, widząc oprawioną w skórę książkę.

-Projekt dla mistrzów. Postanowili wykorzystać moje hmmm... zdolności manualne i kazali sporządzić szkice wszystkich stworzeń w Krainie Kaiju- westchnął.- I jeszcze nie skończyłem.

-To może ci pomóc?

-A możesz przytrzymać jakieś stworzenie na około dziesięć sekund, żebym mógł mu się przyjrzeć?

-Chyba nie...

-I na tym polega problem: część stworzeń jest duża, część niebezpieczna, a część niesamowicie szybka. I oni myślą, że to bardzo łatwe- roześmiał się.

-Wiedzą, co mówią. Większość stworzeń nie zaatakuje cię bez powodu.

-Ale kiedy jest ze mną Bob, już tak.

Położyłam się na jego łóżku, rozmyślając. Raiden szkicował obok, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się w pół kreski. W końcu podniósł szkicownik i powiedział nieśmiało:

-To dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

Zobaczyłam siebie w długiej sukni w chwili, gdy schodziłam po schodach w jakiejś sali. Wszystkie oczy skierowane były na mnie, jakbym była kimś niezwykłym. Zaczęłam czuć się bardzo niezręcznie.

-Dzięki, ale nie rozumiem tego rysunku.

-Nie musisz. Po prostu chcę, abyś go miała- rzekł, po czym wstał z krzesła, zgasił światło i ruszył w stronę okna.

Podeszłam do niego.

-Coś cię martwi?- spytałam.

-Czasami tak. Wszyscy czegoś ode mnie oczekują, a ja boję się, że nie dam rady- zamilkł.- Wiesz, że cię szukałem?- zapytał nagle.

-Coś Gabe wspominał.

-W końcu się udało, chociaż ty sama tutaj wróciłaś.

-Gdyby nie twoja wygrana na zawodach nigdy by do tego nie doszło.

Przez jakiś czas nikt nic nie mówił.

-Tęskniłem- powiedział w końcu, patrząc mi w oczy.

* * *

Sama nie wiedziałam, co mnie do tego skłoniło. Po prostu pocałowałam go. Jego wargi były ciepłe i delikatne, jakby do tego stworzone.

_Chyba dlatego wszystkie dziewczyny za nim wzdychają,_ pomyślałam, zanim zrozumiałam, co właśnie zrobiłam.

Chwilę później już mnie nie było. Kompletnie mi odbiło: całować się z najlepszym przyjacielem? No nie.

A jednak czułam się wtedy jak w niebie, co nie powinno było się zdarzyć. A jeśli Ray jest dla mnie kimś więcej?... Nie Allie, to nie możliwe. A może...

Niedługo później porzuciłam swoje przemyślenia, wyczuwając, że coś się święci.


	4. Rodział III

_Ray_

Stałem w swoim pokoju jak wryty, nie rozumiejąc zbytnio, co się stało. Allie mnie pocałowała?... Niemożliwe. Przecież jesteśmy jedynie przyjaciółmi. Chociaż, może... Do pokoju wszedł Gabe.

-Gdzie jest Allie?- zapytał.

-Nie wiem- nie powiedziałem mu, co się stało. Na szczęście po chwili wyszedł, nie zadając więcej pytań.

* * *

Długo rozmyślałem nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Doszedłem do wniosku, że nie chciałbym, aby zmieniła coś między mną a Allie. Siedziałem przez jakiś czas na parapecie, patrząc w gwiazdy. Często tak robiłem, kiedy miałem jakiś problem i nie miałem czasu na wyjście na wzgórza ponad San Champion.

Nagle coś podpowiedziało mi, że jestem obserwowany. Rozejrzałem się, lecz nie dostrzegłem nikogo. Trudno. Po chwili sytuacja się powtórzyła. Nie miałem ochoty się cackać z tym kimś/czymś, a znając życie mogłem mieć później jedynie kłopoty. Postanowiłem wypróbować swoją nową umiejętność, którą ćwiczyłem od dłuższego czasu. Zamknąłem oczy i skupiłem się.

Cały świat stał się niebieskawy. Co jaśniejsze i intensywniejsze plamy to były stworzenia, które być może przypadkiem znalazły się po naszej stronie woalu. Wtedy ich dostrzegłem.

Przez pryzmat many byli widoczni jako złote płomienie, tak rażące, że przestawiłem się na normalny wzrok. Stali za drzewami, trzymając lornetki w dłoniach i rozmawiając między sobą. Była ich trójka; dwóch chłopaków i dziewczyna. Najwyraźniej mi się przyglądali, dlatego postanowiłem do nich zejść. Włożyłem rękawicę, po czym wyskoczyłem cicho przez okno. Zacząłem do nich powoli podchodzić.

-Czemu mnie obserwujecie?- spytałem sprawiając, że podskoczyli z zaskoczenia. Odwrócili się i rozpoczęli ucieczkę, każdy w inną stronę. Mając niewiele do stracenia, zacząłem biec za jednym z chłopców, około dwunastoletnim. Po krótkim czasie zdążyłem odgadnąć cel ich ucieczki- coś w rodzaju złotawego portalu, który znajdował się nad brzegiem oceanu.

W chwili gdy przechodzili przez portal chwyciłem się kurtki dziewczyny i przeszedłem razem z nimi.

* * *

Zatkało mnie. Tak po prostu. Stałem tam, a mój mózg nie przetwarzał tego, co widzi. _Spójrzcie jeszcze raz,_ zdawał się mówić. _Przecież patrzymy_, odpowiadały oczy. Byłem w miejscu przypominającym cywilizację światła, z tym, że pod cytadelami była normalna ziemia, na której rosły dziwne rośliny, bardzo kolorowe. Na niebie znajdowały się dwa księżyce; jeden w pełni, drugi w nowiu. Co zabawne ludzie (przynajmniej tak sądzę) unosili się w powietrzu.

-Gdzie ja jestem?- zapytałem, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co jest grane.

-W Eregii, a teraz, jeśli łaska, możesz puścić moją kurtkę?- usłyszałem cienki głos zza swoich pleców.

Stała tam nie zadowolona brunetka z dwoma chłopcami. Nie wyglądali na przyjaźnie nastawionych, jednak jedynie z pozoru. W gruncie rzeczy ich oczy były roześmiane i groźne wyrazy twarzy miały wyłącznie maskować zamiar nagłego roześmiania się. Puściłem kurtkę z rąk.

-Dziękuję. W tym momencie bardzo cię proszę o opuszczenie naszego terytorium- powiedziała dziewczyna przybierając zadziorną minę.

-Ale najpierw chcę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego mnie obserwowaliście.

Przez chwilę się naradzali, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. W końcu chłopak, którego goniłem zaczął mówić.

-Czy Choten nie jest przypadkiem waszym złoczyńcą?

-Yyy? W jakim sensie?

-W takim, że to u was sieje zniszczenie. Tak się składa, że przeniósł się do nas.

Szczęka mi opadła. Choten? Jak? Skąd?... I wtedy przypomniała mi się nasza walka. Nie pokonałem go, złoczyńca uciekł za woal. Przynajmniej tak sądziłem. A teraz znajduję się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu i okazuje się, że Choten postanowił się w tam rozpanoszyć. Normalnie można oszaleć.

-Dobra, za dużo tych informacji. Teraz wracaj do domu- zażądała brunetka, patrząc na mnie gniewnym wzrokiem.

-Nie odpowiedzieliście na moje pytanie.

-Nakazuję ci wracać!- krzyknęła z taką siłą, że przypominała Allie, kiedy naprawdę się wkurzyła. Cofnąłem się kilka kroków.

Poczułem, jak jakaś siła wciąga mnie do tyłu.

* * *

-Jak ty to...?- szepnęła owa brunetka chwilę później, kiedy spadłem w pobliżu starego domu Allie. Jej koledzy pomogli mi wstać.

-A to nie była przypadkiem wasza sprawka? Przecież chciałaś, żebym wrócił- mruknąłem, prostując obolały kark.

-No, tak, ale to nie był nikt z nas. Sam się przeniosłeś. W dodatku do... Czy widzicie to, co ja?- zapytała. Młodszy z chłopców nałożył okulary.

-Eee, jeśli mówisz o tej dziewczynie, to tak, widzimy. Ale nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

Sam nie wiedziałem, dopóki przypadkiem nie przestawiłem się na wykrywanie many. Allie przypominała... Zaraz! Ona przypominała tych nieznajomych! Tak samo razi...

* * *

-Proszę was, wyjaśnijcie mi całą sytuację! Kim jesteście? Skąd się u was wziął Choten? Czym jest wasz świat? Dlaczego moja przyjaciółka w innym świetle tak bardzo was przypomina?- zacząłem zasypywać ich pytaniami tak gęsto, że sam za nimi nie nadążałem.

-Hola hola, człowieku! Nie wszystko naraz. Zaraz ci wyjaśnimy. Tylko najpierw...- starszy chłopak wskazał w stronę domu Allie.

-O nie... Chyba nie chcecie jej w to mieszać?- zapytałem.

-Chyba musimy, kolego- powiedziała cynicznie brunetka, uśmiechając się złośliwie.


	5. Rozdział IV

_Allie_

Ray nie ma za grosz poczucia prywatności! Wpadł do mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic akurat kiedy zaczęłam się przebierać.

-Ray!?- wykrzyknęłam, chowając się za szafą. Na jego szczęście w pół kroku odwrócił się i stanął. Nie widziałam jego twarzy, choć mogłam wyczuć jego zażenowanie. Szybko nałożyłam na siebie jakieś ciuchy z brzegu i wyszłam zza szafy.

-Już możesz patrzeć. Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Dlaczego wpadłeś tak bardzo bezceremonialnie do mojego pokoju?!- zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć, chociaż czułam, że to też trochę moja wina. Nie zamknęłam drzwi.

-Przepraszam cię za najście, ale to nie moja wina. Musimy pogadać- powiedział, wciąż nie patrząc mi w oczy. Po chwili do mojego pokoju weszły trzy osoby, dwóch chłopców i dziewczyna. Nie wyglądali na szczególnie zadowolonych z życia.

Czemu Ray ich tutaj przyprowadził? Nie miałam pojęcia, w dodatku że jeszcze parę minut wcześniej zastanawiałam się nad swoim dziwnym zachowaniem. Ale już trudno, trzeba wyjaśnić całą sytuację.

-Przedstawcie się i powiedzcie, skąd jesteście. Jeśli nie, wyrzucę was z mojego domu- zagroziłam, chcąc aby szybko zaczęli mówić. Posłuchali się.

-Kate, Will i Nick z Eregii. Wystarczy?- mruknęła brunetka, podchodząc w moją stronę.- Twój chłopak nas nie przedstawił?

-To nie jest mój chłopak!- skąd jej to przyszło do głowy?! Jakim prawem?!... Uspokój się, Allie... Wrzuć na luz, nic się nie stało. Pomogło.

-Allie, chodzi o to, że oni mają problem. Z Chotenem- powiedział Raiden, przełamując krępującą zarówno dla mnie jak i dla niego ciszę. Chciałam się dowiedzieć skąd, jednak odpowiedział mi zanim go zapytałam.- Zaraz powinni odpowiedzieć na to pytanie...- spojrzał się wymownie na młodszego z chłopców, Nicka.

-Dobra, dobra... Już mówię. Ale to może trochę potrwać.

* * *

-Pewnego dnia, bardzo zresztą pięknego, siedziałem z siostrą w parku. Wiem, pomyślicie, że zwariowałem. Katherine moją siostrą? Fakt, nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni, ale to moja starsza siostra. Niestety... Reasumując, siedzieliśmy sobie spokojnie i popijaliśmy herbatę. W międzyczasie dołączył do nas Will, przyjaciel Kate. Przez długi czas było nam bardzo przyjemnie, jednak po jakimś czasie zaczęło się robić ciemno, ale nie tak, jakby zachodziło słońce. Niebo zaszło czarnym dymem, zrobiło się niezwykle jak na nasz klimat zimno. I wtedy pojawił się on.

-Choten?- zapytałam, znając odpowiedź. Jak się okazało, nie do końca.

-Nie tylko... Było tam jeszcze coś. Długo nie wiedzieliśmy, co, ale jesteśmy coraz bardziej pewni, że to to, o czym myślimy.

-Czyli?- zadałam pytanie jednocześnie z Raidenem.

-To co, albo ktoś, jest czymś/kimś, co znamy jedynie z legend o stworzeniach, Eregii i Ziemi.

-Wiecie o Kaiju?

-Tak, ale nie tyle, na ile wam się może wydawać. Od czasów stworzenia Woalu nie mamy z żadnym z tych światów łączności. To zakazane.

Pomyślałam chwilę nad tym, co powiedział. Dziwny jest ten ich świat, ale okej. Nasz również nie jest idealny.

-A ktoś złamał ten... zakaz?- wtrącił się Ray, wyglądając przez okno.

-Tak. Oprócz nas jedna osoba, ale to było dawno temu...

-Co się wtedy wydarzyło?

-Cóż, dziewczyna o której mowa pewnego razu wybrała się do Krainy Kaiju. Przechadzając się po nieznanym sobie świecie zauważyła stworzenie. Oczywiście była przestraszona i w ogóle, ale po krótkiej chwili dotarło do niej, że stworzenie jest ranne. Zaopiekowała się nim.

-Ciekawa historia.

-No, wiem. Bardzo długo ukrywała to przed wszystkimi. Nigdy by to nie wyszło na jaw gdyby nie złośliwość jednej z jej koleżanek, która miała do niej o coś żal. Powiedziała o wszystkim radzie starszych. Historia tej dziewczyny nie skończyła się dobrze.

-Jak, w takim razie?

-Otóż postawiono ją przed sądem o sprzymierzanie się z... wrogiem, oraz że złamała odwieczny zakaz. Za to, że pomogła stworzeniu, postanowili ją w nie zamienić.

-To okropne!- pisnęłam niechcący.- Dlaczego to zrobili?

-Tamtejsza rada miała bardzo bujną wyobraźnię, i dostęp do niedostępnej wiedzy. Postanowili więc zabawić się kosztem dziewczyny i rzucili zaklęcie.

-I co się stało?

-Mieli zamienić ją w jakieś paskudztwo, jednak dlatego, że była dobrą osobą zmieniła się w... istotę światła, tak? Dobrze mówię, Kate?

-Tak, dobrze. Mów dalej.

-Ale to już wszystko!- powiedział chłopiec, rozsiadając się w krześle. Miałam jeszcze jedno pytanie.

-Jak nazywała się ta dziewczyna?- zapytałam.

Przez chwilę Nick się wahał, ale w końcu odpowiedział.

-Miała na imię Sasha.

* * *

Stanęłam jak wryta. Przez chwilę nie potrafiłam zrozumieć jednego prostego zdania. Dopiero po krótkiej przerwie w przesyle danych dotarło do mnie, co Nick powiedział. Sasha? Dziewcz... przepraszam, KOLEŻANKA Gabe'a była kiedyś człowiekiem? Że co?! Nic już nie rozumiem!

-Czy mówisz o Łączniczce Światła?- spytałam, tak dla pewności.

-Yhy. Znacie ją?

-To nasza znajoma. Ale nie rozumiem jednego... jeśli ona jest naprawdę tą osobą, o której mówicie, to dlaczego nic nie pamięta? Zresetował się jej system, czy jak?- zapytał Ray, chodząc po moim pokoju. Z jego wyrazu twarzy wyczytałam, że jego mózg pracuje na bardzo wysokim poziomie.

-Jest dokładnie tak, jak mówisz. Stworzenia światła są podobno podobne do komputerów, dlatego też kiedy została zamieniona w stworzenie miała coś jakby czystą kartę pamięci.

-A da się to jakoś odwrócić?

-Może... A chcecie to zrobić? Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ nasz przyjaciel mógłby wtedy pójść z nią na randkę- powiedziałam wiedząc, że nie powinnam była tego mówić.

-I chcecie, żebyśmy wam w tym pomogli?

-Tak jakby. Jedziemy przecież na tym samym wózku, prawda? Wszyscy chcemy pozbyć się Chotena. Czyli umowa stoi? Pomożecie nam?- Ray wyciągnął do nich rękę. Powoli Will uścisnął ją, szczerząc zęby.

-Umowa stoi.


	6. Rozdział V

_Gabe_

Jakieś trzy dni później szedłem sobie spokojnie do świątyni. Od czasu urodzin Ray'a nie miałem z nim kontaktu, ale trudno; zapewne musiał ułożyć sobie życie. Znowu... H-hm, wracając do mnie, nic nie wskazywało na to, że ten dzień miałby być wyjątkowy czy w jakikolwiek sposób inny od typowego wakacyjnego dnia. Oczywiście musiałem się mylić.

Ledwie przekroczyłem lustro (czytaj:drzwi) od razu zostałem odciągnięty na bok przez mojego przyjaciela.

-Cześć! Co tu robisz? Myślałem, że robisz swoją...- zacząłem, jednak Raiden nie pozwolił mi dokończyć, tylko przeciągnął przez jakiś... portal?

* * *

Pierwsze wrażenie?

To miejsce wyglądało ekstra.

Znajdowałem się w jakiejś krainie, która do bólu przypominała cywilizację światła, z tą różnicą, że pod lśniącymi cytadelami była normalna ziemia, z normalnymi roślinami i zwierzętami. Chyba.

Rozejrzałem się z nadzieją, że otrzymam odpowiedź na pytanie, gdzie jestem.

-Jesteś zdziwiony? To, co zaraz usłyszysz, będzie przekraczać twoje pojęcie- usłyszałem z tyłu. Stali tam Ray, Allie i jeszcze trójka innych osób. Co jest grane?!

* * *

-Że co? Sasha była... znaczy jest... była... człowiekiem? I...- bełkotałem przez jakiś czas. Czyli to by oznaczało, że moglibyśmy być razem! Niewiarygodne!

-Tak, a teraz uspokój się, Panie Geniusz. Jeśli chcesz mieć dziewczynę, to musisz nam pomóc wykombinować księgę z zaklęciem, którego wtedy użyto- rzuciła krótko Kate, dając mi arkusz papieru. Po podaniu mi informacji, gdzie ta książka się znajduje od razu wziąłem się do pracy.

Po kilkunastu minutach plan był gotowy, przynajmniej w teorii. W praktyce: nikt nic nie rozumiał.

-A mógłbyś prościej?

-Ech- westchnąłem, ale zacząłem im tłumaczyć.- Dostaniecie się do podziemi po zmroku, NIE ROBIĄC ROZRÓBY. Następnie przejdziecie obok strażników i wejdziecie do pomieszczenia z zakazanymi księgami. Gdy już ją stamtąd zabierzecie I WRÓCICIE pomyślimy co dalej. Teraz wszystko jasne?

-Tak jest!

* * *

_Narrator_

Wieczorem cała szóstka, zaopatrzona w plecaki z niezbędnymi rzeczami spuściła się po linach do lochu pod twierdzą Perilian, jednego z najbardziej strzeżonych według Willa miejsc w Eregii. Na każdym kroku musieli uważać na strażników, którzy byli wszędzie, zupełnie jak gdyby się ich spodziewali. Po jakimś czasie jednak przestali zwracać na nich uwagę. Zbytnia ostrożność często może zaszkodzić w równie dużym stopniu co nieostrożność.

Wkrótce znaleźli się w pobliżu Sali Ksiąg, z której biło potężne źródło... jakiejś nieokreślonej energii, która w dziwny sposób wszystkich przyciągała, jednak każdego na inny sposób. Na przykład Gabriela przyciągała ukryta w nich wiedza oraz świadomość, że w środku znajdzie rozwiązanie swojego problemu; Allie zaś czuła, że być może w końcu dowie się, dlaczego matka ją opuściła, kiedy miała dziesięć lat.

Tak czy inaczej, musieli pozbyć się strażników. Wbrew pozorom okazało się to zaskakująco łatwe, głównie dlatego, że Raiden użył nieznanej przyjaciołom sztuczki, która w kilka sekund powaliła cały korytarz.

-Jak ty to...- zaczął ciekawski Nick, jednak został uciszony ruchem ręki. Wkroczyli do pustej biblioteki.

* * *

Biblioteki mają to do siebie, że bywają różnej wielkości. W tym przypadku był to ogromny kompleks podziemny, sięgający kilka pięter w dół. Przez wszystkie poziomy ciągnęły się nieskończenie długie, dębowe regały, każdy po kilka tysięcy książek. W powietrzu unosiły się miliony świec, które rozświetlały ciemne zaułki ciepłym światłem. Po krótkiej obserwacji drużyna spostrzegła, że wszystko było starannie pielęgnowane przez ostatnie kilka wieków, a nawet i tysiącleci.

-Ile tu książek...- mruknął z zachwytem Gabe, licząc, że może uda mu się je wszystkie przeczytać.

-Niestety, nie możemy. Mamy zadanie, i jeśli chcemy je wykonać, musimy się sprężyć. Nie wiem dokładnie, na ile ich znokautowałem: maksymalnie na pół godziny- powiedział Ray, rozglądając się po sali.- Tylko gdzie jest ta księga?

-Musimy się rozdzielić. To będzie najlepsze wyjście.- zadecydowała po krótkim milczeniu Allie.- W ten sposób przeszukamy wszystkie poziomy i komuś z nas na pewno uda się ją znaleźć.

Każdy poszedł w inną stronę.

* * *

Allie szła powoli, uważnie patrząc na regały. Wiedziała, że nie uda im się w tak krótkim czasie przeszukać całej biblioteki, ale zawsze warto spróbować.

I wtedy usłyszała głos.

-Allie?- dziewczyna podskoczyła jak oparzona. Dobrze go znała.

-Mama?- szepnęła, kierując się za głosem. Po krótkiej chwili trafiła przed potężne, posrebrzane lustro, z którego na młodą wojowniczkę patrzyła blond włosa kobieta, uśmiechając się smutno.

-To ja, kochanie- powiedziała cicho, w miarę jak Allie podchodziła do szkła.- Nie mamy wiele czasu.

-Dlaczego mnie zostawiłaś?!- krzyknęła dziewczyna, wyrzucając z siebie w jednej chwili cały żal, smutek i złość, których tak długo nie mogła się pozbyć.

-To nie jest tak, że chciałam was zostawić. Nie miałam wyboru. Zagrozili, że jeżeli nie odejdę, zrobią wam krzywdę.

-Dlaczego?

Kobieta była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Co chwilę sprawdzała, czy nikogo za nią nie ma. Zniżyła jeszcze bardziej głos.

-Oni cię szukają, Allie. Wiedzą, że możesz ich powstrzymać. A ja tylko chciałam cię chronić...

-Przed kim?

-To, z czym wkrótce się zmierzycie, jest znacznie potężniejsze od Chotena. To...- kobieta chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak usłyszała, że ktoś nadchodzi. Zaczęła znikać.

-Zostań! Nie odchodź!- Allie przysunęła się do lustra, wyciągając rozpaczliwie ręce.

-Znaleźli mnie. Muszę uciekać. Przykro mi- szepnęła kobieta, rozpływając się.- Mam nadzieję że się jeszcze zobaczymy.

Allie stała przed lustrem jeszcze jakiś czas, kompletnie zszokowana i zdezorientowana. Dopiero hałas wywołany przez oprzytomniałe już straże sprawił, że wróciła na ziemię.

* * *

Tymczasem Ray przemierzał puste korytarze ostatniego poziomu biblioteki, na który trafił całkiem przypadkowo, opierając się o pochodnię i upadając na stos książek. Było tam zimno i ciemno, wydawało się, że nikt nie był tam od wielu lat. Pokryte kurzem i pajęczynami ogromne woluminy były bardzo trudne do rozpoznania, jednak chłopak wiedział, czego szuka.

W przeciwieństwie do innych starał się oprzeć chęci poszukania odpowiedzi na jego pytania, które im dalej wgłąb sali się posuwał, tym bardziej nachodziły jego myśli. Nie tego jednak chciał. Wolał najpierw znaleźć książkę z zaklęciem, którego użyto przeciwko Sashy, a dopiero potem szukać... tego czegoś, co zawracało mu głowę.

Po upływie kilkunastu minut doszedł do środka, gdzie na pulpitach leżało kilka największych ksiąg. Zaczął je kartkować w nadziei, że znajdzie zaklęcie, które pomoże dziewczynie Gabe'a wrócić do dawnej postaci. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, czy będzie cokolwiek pamiętać z dawnych czasów. W najgorszym wypadku jej pamięć kompletnie się zrestartuje, w najlepszym zaś coś na pewno będzie pamiętać.

W końcu znalazł. W przepięknie ozdobionej księdze, mniej więcej na końcu była kartka z zaklęciem oraz jego przeciwieństwem. Szybko spakował wolumin do torby i zaczął się zbierać. Czuł, że minęło więcej niż pół godziny, i że straże musiały się już ocknąć.

Zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia, jednak coś go zatrzymało. W kącie oka dostrzegł prostą książkę, która leżała w kominku. W przeciwieństwie do innych ksiąg nie była bogato zdobiona, ani nie leżała na półce, tylko gdzieś w palenisku. Widać było, że ktoś kiedyś próbował ją spalić, jednak tej osobie się nie udało. Zafascynowany schował książkę do bluzy i pobiegł do miejsca, z którego przyszedł.

* * *

Po jakimś czasie doszedł na pierwszy poziom. Widok, który tam zastał, nie spodobał mu się.

Większość świec była zgaszona, a kartki fruwały w powietrzu, co dodawało pomieszczeniu upiorności. Po środku stali strażnicy, trzymając jego przyjaciół, związanych i niezdolnych do wezwania wsparcia w postaci stworzeń. Ray miał wielką ochotę wezwać Boba od razu, jednak powstrzymał się by sprawdzić, co zaszło. Podszedł bliżej, kiedy dostrzegł zakapturzoną postać, która ciągle zadawała jedno i to samo pytanie.

Raiden postanowił zaatakować. Wezwał najciszej jak mógł Boba i Syczka, nakazując im nie ruszać się, dopóki nie da im sygnału.

Powoli podczołgał się pod najbliższe regały, gdzie rzucił zaklęcie Absolutnej Ciemności, którego na początku nikt nie zauważył. Dopiero wtedy stworzenia zaatakowały, robiąc ogólne zamieszanie. Zamaskowany człowiek (chyba) został porwany przez pędzącego Syczka.

_Tylko załatw to szybko,_ uprzedził Ray'a Bob.

_Jasne_.

Szybko rozwiązał swoich przyjaciół, ciągnąc ich w stronę wyjścia.

-Gdzie ty się podziewałeś?!- krzyknęła szeptem Allie, wściekła.

-Też byłem w bibliotece. Ważne, że znalazłem tę księgę. Dlatego też musimy spadać.

-Nie wydaje mi się- usłyszał lodowaty głos za sobą. Wszyscy odwrócili się.

Człowiek stojący za nimi uśmiechnął się, odsyłając przyzwane stworzenia za Woal.

-Witaj, Raidenie. Cieszę się, że raczyłeś nas odwiedzić- powiedział Choten, ruchem ręki nakazując ciemnej masie zaatakować drużynę.

Rzucili się do ucieczki.


	7. Rozdział VI

_Ray_

Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie.

Podsumujmy: 1. znaleźliśmy księgę, 2. użyłem swoich... mocy by pozbyć się strażników, 3. spotkaliśmy Chotena, 4. jesteśmy gonieni przez ciemną masę, która chce nas zabić. Lepiej być nie mogło.

Biegliśmy ile sił w nogach, próbując choć na chwilę zgubić ścigającego. Nie miałem pojęcia co to jest. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, jak głupi byłem wcześniej. Byliśmy tak zajęci sprawą Sashy, że zupełnie zapomniałem dopytać się o to coś, które Choten sprowadził do Eregii! Idiota ze mnie. Aż się dziwię, że żyję. Cóż... widać głupota jest nieśmiertelna.

W biegu wyciągnąłem księgę z plecaka i podałem ją Allie.

-Co ty robisz?-syknęła, chwytając przedmiot.

-Muszę coś załatwić. Poradzicie sobie?-zapytałem, szykując się do odbicia w bok. Gabe spojrzał się na mnie.

-Widać musimy- odpowiedział smętnie, po czym pobiegli dalej. Ja natomiast zostałem, czekając na Chotena.

* * *

-No proszę! Zostałeś- powiedział Choten, wchodząc na korytarz powolnym krokiem. Wokół mnie zgromadziły się straże.

-Tak, i na pewno nie dla ciebie-wycedziłem, szybko oceniając sytuację. W sumie szesnastu żołnierzy, oprócz tego geniusz zła i jego nowy zwierzak. Z wojakami jestem sobie w stanie poradzić, ale z tą dwójką będzie ciężej. O wiele ciężej.

-W takim razie po co? No chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że chciałbyś mnie zatrzymać?- roześmiał się. Czy źli zawsze muszą się tak diabolicznie śmiać?

-Chyba chcę- szepnąłem. Ruszyłem się nieznacznie w jego stronę.- A ty co tu robisz? Masz zamiar kolejny raz ponieść klęskę?

Choten przez chwilę chodził bez celu po korytarzu, a ja analizowałem jego zachowanie. Co teraz zamierzał? Nie miałem pojęcia. Z jednej strony mógł planować zasadzkę na moich przyjaciół, z drugiej zaś po prostu mógł się zastanawiać, co ze mną zrobić.

W tej właśnie chwili do głowy przyszedł mi pewien pomysł.

-Jesteś dla mnie zbyt potężny. Już to widzę. Ale mógłbyś mi pomóc-powiedziałem, padając na kolana.-Proszę, czy mógłbyś pomóc mi... rozprawić się z ojcem? ("Wybacz mi tato, ale musiałem").

Choten był zaskoczony. Przyglądał mi się bardzo uważnie przez parę minut i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem mnie nie przejrzał. Na szczęście (dla mnie) po długiej (powiedziałbym bardzo długiej) chwili zastanowienia roześmiał się prawie przyjaźnie i uśmiechnął się.

-Nareszcie! W końcu do ciebie doszło. Co prawda późno, ale zawsze. Jesteś inteligentny, Raidenie- podszedł do mnie. Położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.- Ty i ja jesteśmy w stanie dokonać wielkich rzeczy! Pomogę ci. Widzisz... razem będziemy nie do pokonania. Dzięki mojemu przyjacielowi.

-A co, przepraszam, _kto_ to jest?

-Cóż... to jest duch Amarantis. Uwięziony na tysiąclecia przez ludzi i stworzenia czekał, aż ktoś mu pomoże dokonać zemsty. Jego moc jest potężna; olbrzymie pokłady nieużywanej energii, magazynowane przez lata wzrosły do tego stopnia, że jest żywą machiną wojenną. Jest niepokonany. Oczywiście...- mężczyzna wymamrotał coś, czego nie dosłyszałem.

-Może mi pan powtórzyć?

-Ah, jasne. Otóż jest pewien problem: w końcu dojdzie do wielkiego starcia między Amarantisem a, powiedzmy, wodą. Jedna siłą może pokonać drugą, to prawda. A my chcemy, żeby to był nasz duch. Niestety, jeżeli nasz przeciwnik nie będzie osłabiony, przegramy. Trzeba więc naszego wroga osłabić bądź pokonać zanim dojdzie do tej walki. Amarantis nie może wcześniej pokonać wroga, ponieważ...- znowu nie dokończył, ale wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi.

-...nie ma w sobie dwóch równoważnych sił, tak samo jak nasz wróg. Jin i yang, światło i ciemność, woda i ogień. Dobrze zrozumiałem?- zapytałem, chcąc się upewnić. Z tej rozmowy wynosiłem coraz więcej informacji.

-Bardzo dobrze, młodzieńcze. Jedynie osoba, która ma równoważy obie te siły jest w stanie zarówno je wzmocnić, jak i zniszczyć.

-A czy mogą rzucać zaklęcia? No, nasz wróg i ta druga osoba. Wiem, że Amarantis jest potężny, ale chciałbym uniknąć nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji- powiedziałem, chowając ręce do kieszeni. Robiło się coraz zimniej.

-Mogą. Nawet je cofać, co jest bardzo przydatną umiejętnością. Mnie jednak nie interesuje nasz wróg, tylko równoważnik. Myślę, że udało mi się go przekonać, że mam rację.

-Naprawdę? A kto jest naszym wrogiem?

-To ta blondynka. Niby wojowniczka ciemności, ale gdy przyjdzie co do czego, to zaświeci niczym żarówka- gdy tylko Choten wypowiedział te słowa, zamarłem. Cholera jasna! Allie?! Tylko nie to...

Musiałem jednak dalej grać swoją rolę. Pocieszeniem było to, że została mi do wydobycia już tylko jedna informacja.

-Szczera prawda. A teraz, jeśli mogę wiedzieć, to kogo mam szukać. Skoro pan powiedział, że już udało się panu przekonać równoważnika, (dziwnie mi się to mówi), to może mam go tu przyprowadzić?

-To nie będzie konieczne. Potrzebna mi osoba jest już tutaj.

-Tak? Gdzie?- coraz mniej mi się to podobało.

-Przede mną, Raidenie. To o ciebie chodzi- byłem jeszcze bardziej zszokowany, jednak tym, że przez mnie Allie może się coś stać. Że też ktoś musiał wpaść na pomysł by uczynić mnie tak pechowym! Odrzuciłem jednak ten problem na drugi plan, mając przed sobą o wiele poważniejsze zmartwienie.

Jeszcze tylko chwila... odwróć jego uwagę... myślałem, starając się odgonić ponure myśli.

-Jestem zaszczycony, że mnie wybrano- wymamrotałem, wciąż układając w głowie plan ucieczki.

-To ja jestem zaszczycony, Raidenie. Razem będziemy panować nad światem!

-Chyba nad trzema. Znaczy się Ziemią, Kaiju i Eregią.

-Właśnie, mój błąd, wybacz. Może coś zjemy?

-Nie, dziękuję. A mógłby pan poczekać chwilę? Muszę zawiązać buty.

-Jasne-powiedział Choten, przystając. Schyliłem się, rzeczywiście wiążąc sznurówki. Gdy już zawiązałem, w mojej głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Teraz albo nigdy, pomyślałem.

W chwili, gdy mężczyzna się odwrócił na ułamek sekundy podciąłem mu nogi równocześnie powalając, jak za poprzednim razem, wszystkich strażników. Zacząłem biec, i prawie mi się udało uciec. Niestety ciemna masa zaatakowała mnie mentalnie. Ból był nie do zniesienia, jednak biegłem dalej, choć już nie tak szybko. Padłem dopiero gdy złoczyńca niewidzialną ręką chwycił mnie za gardło i zaczął dusić.

-Muszę przyznać, Raidenie: tym razem udało ci się mnie oszukać. Niestety mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość- drugiego razu nie będzie!

Starałem się za wszelką cenę zdobyć choć odrobinę tlenu. Bezskutecznie. Świat robił się coraz ciemniejszy, a dźwięki coraz bardziej przytłumione. Każda próba tylko pozbawiała mnie więcej sił. Gdybym tylko mógł przenieść się... No jasne! Skupiłem resztki swojej energii na jednym celu- być tam, gdzie moi przyjaciele.

Przeniosłem się w chwili kiedy moje oczy zamknęły się.


	8. Rozdział VII

_Allie_

-No gdzie on jest?- niecierpliwiłam się, kiedy parę godzin później czekaliśmy na jednym ze wzgórz górujących nad San Champion. Ray dał mi księgę, a potem stanął jak krowa na środku korytarza i czekał. Idiota. Pewnie dał się już posiekać na plasterki Chotenowi. Chociaż może nie...

Zaczęłam chodzić w te i z powrotem licząc, że nasz przyjaciel spadnie nagle z nieba (co było jedną z najmniej możliwych opcji). Po kolejnych kilku minutach nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś się zmieni. Usiadłam na ziemi, patrząc przed siebie.

Nagle Gabe zaczął krzyczeć. Nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi, dlatego podeszłam do niego aby sprawdzić, co się stało. Kiedy spojrzałam w górę, zdębiałam.

* * *

Moje pierwsze spostrzeżenie? W naszą stronę leciał ciemny kształt. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się że to... Idiota?! No nie wierzę. Po prostu nie wierzę. Raiden spadał, najwyraźniej nie do końca rozumiejąc co się z nim dzieje.

-ZWOLNIJ!- krzyczał na całe gardło Gabe licząc, że to coś da.

Najwyraźniej musiał coś usłyszeć, ponieważ wokół niego pojawiła się tarcza many. Uderzył w ziemię z ogromną prędkością, wzbijając chmurę pyłu. Wraz z Gabrielem czekaliśmy aż piach opadnie, co zajęło mu strasznie dużo czasu. W końcu opadł, a my zobaczyliśmy Ray'a leżącego jak szmaciana lalka na ziemi. Miał zamknięte oczy, dyszał ciężko, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton, ale raczej nic mu się nie stało.

Podbiegłam do niego.

-Ray!- rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Odwzajemnił uścisk, nie zauważyłam jednak ani tego, że był on niepokojąco słaby, ani również tego, że tłumił ból.

-Księga... nie zginęła?-zapytał, wciąż próbując złapać oddech. Pokiwałam głową.-W takim razie możemy odwrócić zaklęcie. Dasz chyba radę, prawda?

-Ja. Nie dałabym rady? Żartujesz sobie- zakasałam rękawy i otworzyłam księgę. Od razu trafiłam na dobrą stronę.

Rozejrzałam się, czy przypadkiem nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, naszych towarzyszy z Eregii nie było; znalazłam tylko krótki liścik przyczepiony do mojego plecaka.

_Allie,_

_za pięć minut będzie u Was Sasha._

_Nie możemy zostać dłużej. Poproś Raidena, aby przesłał odpowiedź, czy się udało. (I czy nie na darmo mam rozdarte bokserki)._

_Nick_

Roześmiałam się. To prawda: Nicka zdobycie księgi kosztowało najwięcej, ponieważ ucierpiała jego duma (rozerwane spodnie ukazały klasyczne, białe bokserki, z nadrukiem w... Pinkie Pie). Mam jedynie nadzieję, że nikt inny tego nie widział.

Spojrzałam na zegarek, i po chwili otworzył się Woal. Przede mną stała Sasha, i nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

-Dlaczego mnie wezwaliście?-zapytała, rozglądając się. Jej złota twarz złagodniała kiedy dostrzegła swojego chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech.

-Witaj Sasho! Znaleźliśmy coś, co mogłoby cię zainteresować- powiedziałam, podchodząc bliżej. W kilku słowach wyjaśniłam jej, o co chodzi.

Księżniczka Światła przez kilka minut latała w te i z powrotem, analizując nasz pomysł. W końcu odezwała się.

-Nie jestem do końca przekonana do waszego planu, ale mogę spróbować. Jeżeli coś się nie uda zwrócę się o pomoc do Rady Nadzorczej, i wtedy wszyscy (prócz Gabriela) będą mieli z nią do czynienia- odrzekła. Stanęła na przeciwko mnie.

-Możesz zaczynać- dodała, zamykając oczy.

* * *

Zaczęłam inkantację. Z początku wolna, później coraz szybsza melodia pochłonęła mnie. W umyśle kreowałam efekt zaklęcia; z biegiem czasu stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, a w pewnym momencie wystarczyło jedynie wypowiedzieć ostatnie słowa mocy i gotowe. Zawahałam się jednak, nie wiedząc, czy to, co robię, jest aby na pewno dobre. Niestety ta chwila sprawiła, że cała misterna konstrukcja zaklęcia zaczęła się walić. Cała magia potrzebna do jego zakończenia była zbyt zdestabilizowana, by dało się z nią cokolwiek zrobić. Można było jedynie uciekać.

Spróbowałam się ruszyć, jednak zorientowałam się, że nie mogę. Byłam razem z Sashą w środku świetlistej kuli, która oddzielała nas od świata zewnętrznego! Byłam przerażona. Jak mogłam się zawahać?! Czytałam o takich przypadkach, ale nie sądziłam, że sama popełnię tak elementarny błąd... Moc była coraz ciemniejsza, zaczęła działać jak czarna dziura. Czułam, jak się zapadam w otchłań. Spojrzałam na Sashę- była smutna i wiedziała, że nie da się nic zrobić.

Nagle przez barierę przebił się... Ray?! Szybki jak błyskawica złapał mnie i księżniczkę za ręce, ciągnąc w swoją stronę. W myślach kazałam mu przestać. Nie dotarło. Idiota. Jeżeli mnie się nie udało, to jemu tym bardziej. Szczerze się jednak zdziwiłam. Przyszedł? Nie do wiary. Ale teraz zginiemy we trójkę. Cudownie.

Wtedy zaczął krzyczeć. Nie wiedziałam dokładnie, co, miałam jednak wrażenie, że próbuje okiełznać otaczającą nas energię. Bijące od Raidena światło stawało się nie do zniesienia, ale dzięki niemu czarna dziura przestała nas wciągać; postanowiła natomiast walczyć z Ray'em. Zamknęłam oczy, by nie oślepnąć, usłyszałam potężny huk i wszystko zgasło.

* * *

Leżałam na gołej ziemi, kompletnie zdezorientowana. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam Gabe'a, trzymającego w ramionach bardzo ładną dziewczynę, podobną do tej, w którą Sasha się zmieniała, z tą różnicą, że miała nieco ciemniejsze i dłuższe włosy oraz złote oczy. Dziewczyna pomachała do mnie.

-Witaj Allie. Jednak się udało- powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

Podskoczyłam z wrażenia.

-Sasha!- krzyknęłam, biegnąc w jej stronę. Szybko wyściskałyśmy się.- Nareszcie! Jak się czujesz?

-Nieco dziwnie, ale całkiem dobrze. Nie sądziłam, że się uda, a jednak- dodała ze śmiechem.- W dodatku pamiętam wszystko. Z dokładnością do jednej minuty.

-A nie do sekundy?-wtrącił się Gabriel.- Tak mi powiedziałaś.

-Może.

-Aha, dziewczyny: nie róbcie tak więcej. Jeszcze chwila i byście zniknęły. Całe szczęście że Ray był na tyle przytomny by wskoczyć do was i dokończyć zaklęcie.

-Do-dokończyć?-przypomniałam sobie.- Kurczę... Tak mi przykro. Gdybym się nie zawahała nie byłoby żadnych komplikacji.

-Być może. Najważniejsze, że wam, moje panie, nic się nie stało. A teraz przepraszam, muszę pójść załatwić parę spraw- podszedł jeszcze na chwilę do Sashy i szepnął coś do ucha. Zachichotała, ale pozwoliła mu iść.

Patrzyłyśmy, jak odchodzi.

-Poszedł wyrobić mi dokumenty. Legalne, podkreślam- dodała, widząc moją minę.

Nagle zorientowałam się, że kogoś mi brakuje.

-Widziałaś Ray'a?-zapytałam, rozglądając się. Nigdzie go nie było widać.- Był w środku razem z nami.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

-Niestety nie. Poszukajmy go, w takim razie.

Poszłyśmy w dwie różne strony. Każdy krzak, kamień, dziura i drzewo zostały przeszukane w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Wiem, nie mógł się tak rozpłynąć w powietrzu, ale nigdzie go nie było! Popatrzyłam jeszcze raz, tym razem w nieco inny sposób. Wcześniej podpatrzyłam tę sztuczkę u Ray'a, ale nigdy nie było okazji by ją wypróbować. Świat wyglądał teraz o niebo inaczej, wszystkie kolory były przytłumione. Ruszyłam do przodu, ale natychmiast przewróciłam się. Spojrzałam, o co się potknęłam, i znieruchomiałam. Ray!

Uklękłam przy nim i zaczęłam widzieć normalnie. Ukryty pod tarczą many był praktycznie nie do zauważenia- najwyraźniej uruchomił się u niego jakiś mechanizm obronny który sprawił, że stał się nie do wykrycia. Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie- ledwo oddychał, był rozpalony, w dodatku dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jego lewa ręka- od obojczyka po nadgarstek- jest całkowicie strzaskana. Jak mogłam tego nie dostrzec?

Sasha podeszła do mnie.

-Gabe opowiadał mi, że Raiden stał się mistrzem kamuflażu, jednak tego mentalnego. Nikt, nawet ci, co mieli z nim kontakt każdego dnia nie potrafili go przejrzeć. Wyczuwam, że Ray wykorzystał tę sztuczkę przeciwko Chotenowi, skoro udało mu się tak długo przeżyć.

Otworzyłam przejście prowadzące do świątyni, lub przynajmniej na jej tyły. Podziemia były najbezpieczniejsze; nikt tam nie zagląda, dzięki czemu będę mogła spokojnie (powiedzmy) poskładać Ray'a.

-Mogłabyś mi pomóc go przenieść?-poprosiłam Sashę. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Patrz.

Używała telekinezy! Worek kartofli został delikatnie położony na podłodze w jednej z opuszczonych sal. Pomimo usilnych prób tym razem nie udało mu się stłumić jęku, choć i tak z trudem go usłyszałam. Wzięłam do rąk dzban i zanurzyłam w nim szmatkę, którą w następnej chwili zaczęłam przykładać do twarzy Raidena. Spojrzał na mnie słabym wzrokiem.

-Przynajmniej wam się nic... nie stało- wymamrotał, próbując podnieść się. Niezbyt mu to wyszło.

-Siedź spokojnie! Spróbuję coś z twoją... ręką zrobić- powiedziałam. Pomogłam mu zdjąć koszulę. Trzeba mu to przyznać- był świetnie zbudowany. Przyjrzałam się bliżej jego ramieniu, i oględziny nie wypadły dobrze. Nie miałam pojęcia, co robić. Mistrzowie tu raczej nie pomogą, a nie mogłam pójść z nim do lekarza, bo by się wszystko wydało.

Wtedy wpadłam na nietypowy pomysł. A gdybym tak sama spróbowała ją poskładać? Nie znam się na tym, ale kiedyś uczyliśmy się używać many w takich celach- niestety działało to tylko przy lekkich obrażeniach. Trudno. Trzeba spróbować.

Skupiłam się, przykładając dłonie do jego ramienia. Wyobraziłam sobie, jak powinny wyglądać poskładane kości, i rzeczywiście: coś zaczęło się dziać. Wyczuwałam pod skórą ruchy kostnych odłamków; zaczęły się ze sobą łączyć. Przesunęłam lekko ręce, jednocześnie obserwując reakcję przyjaciela. Ray zacisnął zęby, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, jednak oczy zdradzały, że zaraz nie wytrzyma.

W końcu, po kilku minutach pełnych napięcia skończyłam pracę. Nawet nieźle mi poszło, oględnie mówiąc. Ręka była złożona, nie było nic widać. Spojrzałam w stronę Ray'a z pytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku. Nie odpowiedział. Uniosłam jego głowę; zasnął (albo zemdlał, nie jestem pewna). Tym razem okażę wyrozumiałość- dużo przeszedł dzisiejszego dnia, więc go nie obudzę. Jedynie przeniosę do jego pokoju.

* * *

Na szczęście nikt nie wchodził akurat wtedy do pokoju Raidena, więc na spokojnie Sasha mogła go położyć na jego łóżku. Wyszła przez okno, a na dworze czekał na nią Gabe- wymachiwał w naszą stronę papierowym wachlarzem, będącym najwyraźniej dokumentami. LEGALNYMI dokumentami.

Pogłaskałam śpiącego chłopaka po policzku.

-Nie musiałeś się tak wygłupiać- szepnęłam w jego stronę. Uśmiechnęłam się; kiedy spał, wyglądał słodko. Pocałowałam go w policzek i otworzyłam przejście, tym razem do swojego domu, gdzie również położyłam się.

Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje, dlaczego tak się zachowuje, ani dlaczego mnie uratował, po tym, jak uciekłam z jego pokoju tamtego wieczoru. Będę musiała się nad tym porządnie zastanowić.


	9. Rozdział VIII

_Ray_

Kilka wieczorów później wymknąłem się po raz kolejny z domu, z tą różnicą, że nawet dziadek nie wyczuł mojej nieobecności. Gdy w końcu zapadł zmrok otworzyłem przejście za Woal i ruszyłem w stronę... strefy zero. Wiem, nie było to za mądre. Ale wpadłem na pewien pomysł.

Zniszczona książka nie była tym, na co wyglądała. Po obejrzeniu ledwie kilku stron zorientowałem się, że zawierała wiedzę starożytnych mistrzów i Władców Cywilizacji. To było niesamowite uczucie, gdyż wielu z tych rzeczy nie było nawet w pilnie strzeżonej bibliotece Zakonu, choć wraz z Allie i Gabe'm sprawdzaliśmy wielokrotnie zarówno główną część jak i tę, którą za wszelką cenę starano się przed nami ukryć. Jedną z takich rzeczy było tworzenie rękawic.

Dotychczas jedyną rzeczą, którą wiedziałem na ich temat było to, że wykonywano je ze stopu miedzi, aluminium i żelaza. W tej książce znalazłem, że stop powinien być wzbogacony o srebro i rtęć, a także pył z diamentów, ametystów, szmaragdów i szafirów, płynny ogień smoka, wodę emanującą maną, skondensowany cień i ekstrakt z promieni słonecznych. Postanowiłem przetestować ów przepis. Jak? Tworząc własną rękawicę.

Kiedy upewniłem się, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnego stworzenia, wszedłem do rozbudowanej jaskini, w której znajdowało się źródło many. Znałem to miejsce z rysunków świątynnych; w kuźni Tojiego malowidło na suficie pokazywało cały proces tworzenia rękawic w jednym ze specjalnie przygotowanych do tego miejsc. Wyciągnąłem z plecaka te składniki, które udało mi się zdobyć. Przeszukałem również schowki, niedotknięte przez nikogo od stuleci, gdzie znalazłem potrzebne światło i ciemność.

Nagle usłyszałem szum skrzydeł.

-Cześć Bob.

-Wyczułem cię jakiś czas temu. Co właściwie tutaj robisz? Strefa zero nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem- przypomniał mi Tatsurion. Uśmiechnąłem się.

-Wiem, ale to jedyne miejsce gdzie nikt nie będzie mnie szukać. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: mógłbyś rozpalić ogień w palenisku? Będzie mi potrzebny do pracy.

-Jakiej pracy?

-Cóż... wyjaśnię ci w skrócie. Pamiętasz nasz wypad do Eregii? Znalazłem tam niezwykłą książkę, w której jest ogromna ilość wiedzy. Dowiedziawszy się czegoś więcej na temat wykuwania rękawic postanowiłem sprawdzić receptę w niej znalezioną.

Pokazałem mu książkę. Jego uwagę przykuła wzmianka o ogniu.

-Płynny ogień? Moja siostra szczyciła się, że to zdolność, którą posiadają jedynie smoki czystej krwi.

-Sprawdziłeś to kiedyś?

-Czy ty mi coś sugerujesz? Ja zawsze wszystko sprawdzam- odpowiedział, na co ja tylko się roześmiałem.

-No to dajesz z tymi płomieniami. Obiecuję, że nie rozpuszczę się od nich- oznajmiłem.

-Mam nadzieję.

Widzieliście kiedyś płynny ogień? Jeśli nie, to musicie. W konsystencji przypomina wodę, mieni się wieloma odcieniami czerwieni, pomarańczy i bieli, a także jest tysiąc razy gorętszy od zwykłego ognia. Podziękowałem bestii, która w chwilę później odleciała. Zabrałem się wtedy do pracy.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem było połączenie miedzi, żelaza i aluminium, a potem stopniowe dodawanie rtęci i srebra. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż temperatura utrudniała mi myślenie, ale po przypomnieniu sobie chwili, kiedy byłem kanałem mocy Mistyka, trudności natychmiast ustąpiły. W ogóle gorąc przestał mi przeszkadzać. Po jakimś czasie, kiedy miałem zacząć kształtować formę, postanowiłem dotknąć metalu bez osłony. Zbliżyłem doń dłoń.

Spodziewałem się, że będzie gorący, ale pomyliłem się- był chłodny, choć wokół niego powietrze osiągało temperatury, jakie panują tylko w jądrze planety. A może poraziło mi nerwy? Nie, moja ręka nie była spalona. Czyli wychodziło na to, że albo dzięki płynnemu ogniu i manie metal ochłodził się, albo ja stałem się ognioodporny. Interesujące.

Kolejnym etapem było przekuwanie rękawicy, nacierając ją jednocześnie pyłem z poszczególnych kamieni szlachetnych. Najpierw diamentowy pył, później szafirowy, szmaragdowy i ametystowy, od którego moje dłonie skrzyły się niczym korona królowej brytyjskiej. Pomyślałem, że dobrze, iż nie ma ze mną nikogo, ponieważ wtedy wszystko, co przygotowałem, najpewniej zostałoby zutylizowane w czasie bitwy na... właściwie nawet nie wiem.

W końcu pozostała już tylko jedna rzecz: dodanie światła i ciemności. W książce nie było podane JAK to zrobić. Czyli trzeba będzie skorzystać z metody prób i błędów. Tylko żeby mi starczyło materiałów...

Wyciągnąłem fiolki z esencjami i postawiłem przed sobą, zastanawiając się, którą najpierw użyć. Nie mogąc się zdecydować zamknąłem oczy i wylosowałem na ślepo pojemnik. Ten z ciemnością. Odkorkowałem go bardzo powoli, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się posłużyć jego zawartością, ale wtedy wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Wziąłem do ręki młot i nasmarowałem głowicę ciemną, oleistą masą. Gdy skończyłem, zacząłem po raz kolejny przekuwać rękawicę.

Najgorsze było pierwsze uderzenie. Poczułem jakby ktoś uderzył mnie narzędziem w głowę, ale po kilku chwilach uczucie minęło, więc wróciłem do pracy. Metal zaczął przybierać wtedy ciemną barwę. Przekuwałem go dopóki nie uznałem, że jest wystarczająco ciemny. Wtedy też użyłem esencji światła, która, w przeciwieństwie do "oleju ciemności", przypominała bardziej rozpuszczone złoto. Niestety efekt był dokładnie ten sam, z tą różnicą, że zamiast wybuchu ciemności przed oczyma, w głowie eksplodowała ognista kula. Co ciekawe poczułem się... silniejszy. Jakby ktoś dał mi doładowanie.

Jeszcze przez godzinę siedziałem i udoskonalałem rękawicę, aż wreszcie byłem tak zmęczony, że jedynie siłą woli zmusiłem się do spakowania ekwipunku, ukrycia go w źródle many i wyjścia ze strefy zero, polegającego na rozchyleniu Woalu w pozycji leżącej i przeturlaniu się na wzgórza za San Champion. Uśmiechnąłem się. Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, to będę w stanie przenosić się gdzie chcę, niezależnie od sytuacji.

Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni rękawice i nałożyłem je. Od razu poczułem, że zaczęły się nagrzewać, zupełnie jakby przygotowywały się do czegoś. Postanowiłem aktywować obydwie naraz, zaciekawiony efektem końcowym. Zrobiłem to.

Rękawice zalśniły w ciemności, emanując maną. Widziałem, jak stają się czerwone od płomieni, jednak nic nie czułem. Po jakimś czasie część języków ognia stała się złota i srebrna, a wtedy rękawice powoli zgasły, ukazując się w pełnej okazałości. Przypominały w dużym stopniu moją rękawicę przed doładowaniem od Infernusa, ale ich powierzchnia przypominała stopiony metal i była ciepła w dotyku.

Moją uwagę zwróciła jeszcze jedna rzecz. Mając dwie rękawice, nie jedną, czułem, że będzie mi łatwiej kontrolować wszystkie moce, przez które miałem tyle kłopotów. Przypadkiem dotknąłem leżącego obok mnie kamienia, który stanął w płomieniach, jednak gdy machnąłem dłońmi zgasł. Pobawiłem się tak kilka razy nim postanowiłem odwiedzić Allie.

Musi to zobaczyć.


	10. Rozdział IX

_Uśmiecham się do słońca, którego ciepłe promienie dotykają mojej twarzy. Światło przenika do mojego wnętrza, a ja mogę skupić się na swoim darze- widzeniu przyszłości. Przyjaciółka poprosiła mnie, bym spróbowała dostrzec, czy wyjdzie kiedyś za mąż. Cóż, sama tego chciała. Niech nie zdziwi się, jeśli postrzegę kogoś, kto się jej nie spodoba._

_Zamykam oczy, gdy przez umysł przemykają skrawki przyszłości. Widzę, kogo najpewniej wyznaczył jej los. Spotka go dopiero za kilka lat, ale od razu się w sobie zakochają, lecz nie będą potrafili sobie tego wyznać. Muszę przyznać, że nieźle trafi. Wysoki, całkiem przystojny Latynos, który będzie jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Oczywiście jej tego nie powiem. Po co psuć całą zabawę?_

_-Spokojnie, nie zostaniesz starą panną, Nadio- mówię, na co ona podnosi się i ciągnie mnie przez park. Nie ma pojęcia, o co jej chodzi. Wygląda zza drzew i zdaje się kogoś wskazywać.  
_

_-Popatrz- chichocze. Wychylam się spod gałęzi i nieruchomieję._

_Na ławce siedzi mężczyzna. Przypomina mi jednego z prezenterów w czymś, co nazywają _telewizją_. Ma lśniące, równo przycięte, brązowawe włosy, ciemne oczy i powalający na kolana uśmiech. Ubrany jest w pomiętą, białą koszulę, rozpiętą od niechcenia, i wyświechtane, dżinsowe spodnie. Mimowolnie rumienię się, kiedy uśmiecha się w naszą stronę. Nagle patrzymy sobie w oczy.  
_

* * *

Na początku widzę, że idziemy na randkę. Nic nie mówimy, tylko przyglądamy się sobie przez bardzo długi czas. W ciągu kilku następnych spotkań bliżej się poznajemy, a pół roku później Arthur (na ogłoszeniach jest jego imię) oświadcza mi się. Obserwuję nasz ślub w altanie nad jeziorem, tak, jak sobie wymarzyłam. Dowiaduję się, że będziemy rodzicami. Patrzę na maleńkie, zielonookie dziecko, które leży w moich ramionach. Uśmiecham się do dziewczynki, w trakcie gdy Arthur próbuje wymyślić dla niej imię.

* * *

_Czuję, że ktoś delikatnie mną potrząsa.  
_

_-Słyszy mnie pani?- rozchylam powieki, by ujrzeć twarz Arthura niesamowicie blisko mojej. Podnoszę się gwałtownie- błąd. Od razu robi mi się niedobrze. Mężczyzna mnie podtrzymuje._

_-Co się stało?- pytam, chociaż doskonale wiem. Miałam niekontrolowany przebłysk przyszłości. Którego nie powinnam była wcale mieć. Przecież nie po to uczyłam się okiełznywania tej zdolności, żeby na środku ulicy mieć wizje!_

_-Zasłabła pani. Przestraszyłem się, że to z mojego powodu- odpowiada szczerze, jego głos przypomina aksamit.  
_

_Próbuję się uśmiechnąć._

_-To nie przez pana. Czasami już tak mam._

_Następuje chwila milczenia, w czasie której spostrzegłam, że Nadia zniknęła. Trudno, zobaczymy, co się dalej stanie._

_-Może poszłaby pani ze mną na lunch?- pyta znienacka Arthur, a ja wracam na ziemię. Cieszę się, że nie widzę swojej miny._

_-Z chęcią... tylko chciałabym wiedzieć, z kim idę- odpowiadam nieśmiało. Arthur zaczyna się śmiać i przepraszać jednocześnie._

_-Zupełnie zapomniałem o przedstawieniu się! Nazywam się Arthur Underhill, a pani?_

_-Piper. Piper Shore._

_Delikatnie całuje moją dłoń. Po raz kolejny tego dnia się rumienię, co jest do mnie niepodobne._

_-W takim razie chodź ze mną, Piper. _

* * *

_W ciągu kilkunastu następnych miesięcy wszystko dzieje się tak, jak widziałam w mojej wizji. W czasie naszych pierwszych spotkań głównie rozmawialiśmy, i to również dlatego byłam zdziwiona, kiedy na jednym z wyjść Arthur po prostu mi się oświadczył. Mimo, iż widziałam to wcześniej, o wiele lepiej było mi przeżywać to naprawdę. Pobieramy się wiosną; dokładnie rok po tym, jak się poznaliśmy, a potem przygotowujemy do narodzin naszego dziecka.  
_

_Dziewczynka jest śliczna, i wciąż nie mogę się na nią napatrzeć. Tulę ją w ramionach, obserwując Arthura. Mój mąż spogląda na mnie z wyrzutem._

_-Dlaczego mnie zostawiasz coś tak ważnego?_

_-Musisz się troszkę pomęczyć- odpowiadam. -Naprawdę nie masz żadnego pomysłu?_

_-Coś tam niby mam... A może... może...- zacina się na kilka minut. W końcu otrząsa się i krzyczy.- Już wiem!_

_-I cóż takiego wymyśliłeś, odkrywco?_

_-Allison. W skrócie Allie. Bardzo ładnie imię, prawda?_

_Śmieję się cicho._

_-Bardzo ładne, masz rację. W nagrodę możesz ją potrzymać._

* * *

_Jest ciepły, słoneczny poranek, odprowadzam Allie do szkoły. Nie mogę się nią nacieszyć, podobnie jak każda matka swoim dzieckiem. Macham do niej nim znika za szklanymi drzwiami, a potem wzdycham głęboko. Dzisiejszy dzień mam poświęcić na postrzeganie przyszłości mojej córki. Boję się, co mogę zobaczyć.  
_

_Wracam do naszego domu i wychodzę do ogrodu. Siadam w kręgu roślinnym, doradzonym przez matkę. Próbuję się skupić, pomimo tego nie udaje mi się postrzec nawet skrawka przyszłości. Czyżbym straciła swój dar? Nie, już jest dobrze. Widzę... ale coś jest nie tak. Allie jest sama, nie ma przy niej nikogo. Nie może rozwijać swoich mocy, które wyczułam bardzo dawno temu. I co najgorsze... nienawidzi mnie. _

_Później wszystko się zmienia. Razem z dwójką chłopców trafia do... Zakonu?! Nie dowierzam, lecz kontynuuję postrzeganie. Ciemnoskóry chłopiec, Gabriel, nie pojawia się zbyt często, ale wiem, że są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Natomiast ten drugi... Wydaje się, że okrywa go jakaś niewidzialna zasłona, która nie pozwala mi dowiedzieć się niczego więcej prócz tego, iż jego wybory będą miały wpływ na życie mojej córki. Czuję jego wewnętrzną siłę.  
_

_Nagle słyszę ostry dźwięk i przerywam postrzeganie. Odwracam się, by ujrzeć nieznanych mi ludzi. Mają zakryte twarze._

_-Kim jesteście i czego chcecie? Wezwę zaraz policję- ostrzegam._

_Jeden z mężczyzn śmieje się. Zdaje mi się, że kiedyś już słyszałam ten głos._

_-Nie poznajesz mnie? To nawet dobrze, gdyż nie będziesz mogła ostrzec córki. Nasz pan jej szuka. Męża również nie uratujesz.  
_

_Nie mam pojęcia, o czym on mówi, choć podświadomość sugeruje coś innego._

_-Proszę stąd odejść- nakazuję, mój głos podnosi się i napełnia magią. Część grupy reaguje na rozkaz i cofa się, lecz ich przywódca zatrzymuje ich dłonią. _

_Podchodzi do mnie ciężkim krokiem. _

_-Mówisz, że nie pamiętasz. Być może to odświeży ci pamięć- mówi. Wyciąga coś z kieszeni, a ja prawie krzyczę._

_Czarny księżyc. _Amarantis_._

_-Teraz pamiętasz? Nasz pan pragnie mieć ją przy sobie. Niedługo powinna zacząć się szkolić, jak to przystało._

_-Nie pozwolę wam jej tknąć- oznajmiam. Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie.-Weźcie mnie zamiast niej.  
_

_Kiedy widzę, że mają odpowiedzieć, z głębi ziemi słychać upiorny głos. _Może nam się przydać. Zgódźcie się.

_Nie mają innego wyjścia jak tylko posłuchać swojego pana. Każą mi się spakować, co robię w ekspresowym tempie, i zostawiam list na stole. Tylko tyle mogę zrobić._

* * *

_Wiele lat później uciekłam, lecz moc Amarantisa uniemożliwiła mi całkowitą ucieczkę. Mogę się porozumiewać tylko za pomocą luster, jednakże każde użycie grozi odnalezieniem przez złego ducha.  
_

_Widziałam swoją córkę. Wiedziałam, co się stało, i pogodziłam się z tym. Byłam załamana, kiedy musiałam uciekać, ale przynajmniej ją ujrzałam, po raz pierwszy od niemal ośmiu lat. Była piękna, silna i mądra. Te kilkanaście sekund wystarczyło mi, by ją poznać. Liczyłam jednak, że jeszcze ją kiedyś zobaczę._

_Gdy przenosiłam się, przez mgłę dostrzegłam tego chłopca. Biegł na złamanie karku, starając się zdążyć pomóc przyjaciołom. Jednakże to nie to najbardziej zwróciło moją uwagę. Był po brzegi wypełniony magią, zarówno ziemską, jak i magią stworzeń. Wystarczył rzut oka na niego, by zrozumieć, że jest człowiekiem honorowym i sprawiedliwym. To od niego zależy życie mojej córki?_

_Muszę się z nim skontaktować. Za wszelką cenę._


	11. Rozdział X

_Ray_

Niepostrzeżenie wślizgnąłem się przez okno do pokoju. Lata praktyki sprawiły, że przy wskakiwaniu na drzewa nawet liście nie wydawały szelestu, co było dla mnie dużym osiągnięciem. Ostatnio musiałem być szybki i cichy, w przeciwnym razie już dawno byłoby po mnie.

Bez ściągania ubrań rzuciłem się na łóżko, i niemalże natychmiast zasnąłem.

* * *

Stałem na środku wielkiej sali, unieruchomiony. Cudownie, tracę nad nimi kontrolę, pomyślałem. Jeszcze nigdy mi się nie zdarzyło, bym nie mógł się poruszyć. Co jeszcze do tego dojdzie? Choten i Amarantis, próbujący mnie zabić w mojej własnej głowie? Tylko tego brakowało.

Spróbowałem wyrwać się z niewidzialnej dłoni, ściskającej mnie. Za pierwszym razem nie udało mi się poruszyć choćby palcami, potem jednak było już lepiej. Z każdą chwilę odzyskiwałem kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, jednakże czułem napierającą na moje ciało energię. Musiałem z nią bezustannie walczyć, co wychodziło mi coraz lepiej.

Nagle za swoimi plecami usłyszałem głos. Wydawało mi się, że go znam. Odwróciłem się.

Na przeciw mnie stała szczupła, średniego wzrostu kobieta, nosząca zniszczone ubrania. Moją uwagę zwróciła inna rzecz. Miała te same blond włosy i zielone oczy, co Allie, a także ten sam zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy. Wiedziałem już, przed kim stoję.

-Pani Underhill.

-Witaj, Raidenie. Przepraszam cię, że ściągnęłam tu cię w tak nietypowy sposób, ale twój duch stawiał bardzo duży opór- powiedziała. Uznać to za komplement?

-O co chodzi? Podejrzewam, że musiał istnieć jakiś powód naszego spotkania.

-Jest on bardzo prosty - musisz chronić moją córkę- oznajmiła. Znieruchomiałem, bynajmniej nie z powodu zaklęcia.

Zdenerwowałem się.

-Skoro prosi mnie pani i coś takiego, to musi mi pani powiedzieć, dlaczego zostawiła pani Allie. Na pewno musiał być jakiś naprawdę ważny powód tego, co pani zrobiła.

Milczała chwilę, ale w końcu zebrała się na odwagę, by wyznać mi prawdę.

-Musiałam odejść. W wieku dziesięciu lat Allie miała rozpocząć szkolenie, przypominające trochę to świątynne. Tak, wiem o Zakonie, i nie pochwalam niektórych jego działań. Twoja obecność wiele zmieniła, Raidenie. Podwładni Amarantisa znaleźli mnie, kiedy postrzegałam przyszłość, albo raczej próbowałam. Powiedzieli mi, że wiedzą o Allie, i że nakazują ją oddać. Doszło do wymiany. Ja poszłam z jego sługami, a moja córka została tylko z ojcem.

Czułem, że mówi szczerze. Współczułem jej. Sam nie chciałbym znaleźć się w podobnej sytuacji.

-Na czym ta ochrona miałaby polegać?

-Pilnowanie, by nie dopadli jej słudzy ducha, tylko o tyle cię proszę. Widziałam na własne oczy, że od ciebie będzie zależeć jej życie.

Nie musiała mi dwa razy powtarzać.

-Zrobię dla Allie wszystko.

Kobieta miała chyba zamiar coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz wtedy obydwie rękawice zaczęły wibrować, jak gdyby ostrzegając przed niebezpieczeństwem. Odwróciła się i zaczęła biec. Spróbowałem ją zatrzymać.

-Znaleźli mnie! Ty również musisz uciekać. Jeszcze się z tobą skontakuję.

W kilka chwil później rozpłynęła się we mgle, a ja znalazłem się z powrotem w swoim pokoju.

* * *

Przespałem kilka godzin w spokoju. Nie miałem ochoty wstawać, ale wtedy zorientowałem się, że pukanie w oknie jest wywoływane przez unoszącą się, niewielką kulkę. Szybko zerwałem się z łóżka, przebrałem w czyste ubrania i zbiegłem po schodach.

Przywitał mnie dziadek.

-Witaj Raidenie, dobrze spałeś?

-Tak, dziadku. Gdzie rodzice?

-Już w pracy. Twój przyjaciel, Gabriel, był tu przed chwilą. Prosił, byś jak najszybciej się z nim spotkał. Zrobiłem ci śniadanie, zjesz je po drodze.

-Dziękuję, oji-san.

Wziąłem do ręki pakunek i wybiegłem z domu. Instynkt mówił mi, że coś jest nie tak, byłem tym bardziej zaniepokojony, ponieważ w skontaktowała się że mną matka Allie. Jeśli cokolwiek jej się stało, nie daruję.

Niemalże wpadłem na Gabe'a.

-Stary, co się dzieje?

-Allie źle się czuje. Krzyczy, że widzi dziwne obrazy i że mam ją zostawić w spokoju. Może ty coś na to pomożesz.

Przyspieszyłem i w trzy minuty dotarłem do jej starego domu. Wbiegłem po schodach na górę, a to, co tam zobaczyłem, wprawiło mnie w osłupienie.

Po pokoju Allie leżały porozrzucane książki i ubrania, firanki były w strzępach, a rozbite szkło zrobiło dziury w ścianach. Dziewczyna była po środku tego wszystkiego - siedziała skulona i krzyczała, płacząc. Podszedłem do niej powoli, rozchylając rękawicami barierę.

Uklękłem przy niej, opierając magii.

-Hej, Allie, jestem obok. Mnie się tak łatwo nie pozbędziesz - powiedziałem cicho. Nie zareagowała, więc dotknąłem jej ramienia. Zrozumiałem, że tylko tak dowiem się czegoś więcej.

Pociemniało mi przed oczyma, toteż zorientowałem się, że Allie musiała postrzegać. Po chwili ukazały mi się obrazy. Z początku nie wiedziałem, co się działo, lecz później zacząłem rozróżniać kształty. Wszędzie były płomienie. Skupiłem się.

Jakaś twierdza była osłonięta barierą z ognia, natomiast przed nią walczyły trzy... no dobra, dwoje ludzi i duch. Na wszelkie sposoby starali się wyeliminować przeciwnika. Jeden z walczących trzymał w dłoniach katanę, w której lśniącym ostrzu odbijały się języki ognia. Duch zdawał się unikać interakcji z nim, co w sumie ułatwiało walkę wojownikowi. Mógł skupić się na drugim przeciwniku.

Mężczyzna na niego czekał. Wyciągnął do niego rękę, z której wystrzelił słup czarnych płomieni. Wydawałoby się, że nic to nie zmieniło, lecz od tamtego momentu wojownik walczył coraz gorzej, aż w końcu upadł, targany wstrząsami. Wiedział, że już nie wygra. Odwrócił się w stronę miasta i coś krzyknął.

Wtem wszystko pochłonęła dziwna energia. Kiedy zniknęła, duch był bardzo osłabiony, zaś walczący ludzie leżeli na ziemi. Zorientowałem się, kim oni byli. Jeden z nich nie żył. I to byłem ja.

Byłem zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek zrobić, ale musiałem się ogarnąć. Podniosłem się i wyciągnąłem dłonie ku Allie. Rękawice zaczęły emanować maną.

-Już jest dobrze. To tylko zły sen- mówiłem, uspokajając dziewczynę. Po kilku chwilach zasnęła, a ja położyłem ją na łóżko.

Gabe kręcił się niespokojnie.

-I co?

-Poszła spać. Pilnuj jej, tymczasem ja poszukam czegoś, by taka sytuacja się nie powtórzyła.

Oczywiście nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić, ale z pomocą przyszła mi książka, którą znalazłem w bibliotece. Znalazłem rozdział o postrzeganiu. Przewertowałem szybko kartki, poszukując informacji na temat niekontrolowanej wersji tejże zdolności. Znalazłem.

Wbiegłem z powrotem na górę. Położyłem dłonie na głowie Allie i wyszeptałem kilka słów mocy. Miały one choć trochę ulżyć dziewczynie. Po chwili poczułem się całkowicie wyzuty nie tylko z many.

Wyszedłem bez słowa z domu Allie. Będę musiał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej na temat wizji, którą miała. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie aż tak źle.


	12. Rozdział XI

_Ray_

-Allie, jeszcze raz, tym razem na spokojnie. Na pewno ci się uda!- spróbowałem ją zmotywować. W odpowiedzi jedynie prychnęła.

-Łatwo ci mówić!

To nie do końca było prawdą, ale by uniknąć sprzeczki z dziewczyną przytaknąłem. Wiedziałem, że kiedy się wkurzy, jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Widziałem ją w tym stanie zaledwie kilka razy, lecz to wystarczyło, by nie chcieć poczuć tego na własnej skórze. Wyskoczyłem zza bariery, którą wspólnie stworzyliśmy, i poprowadziłem jej dłoń.

-Musisz wyczuć moment, w którym cała moc jest skupiona w jednym punkcie, a następnie uwolnić ją- udało się jej.

Usłyszałem z tyłu oklaski.

-Ray, powinieneś zostać nauczycielem! Masz talent do tłumaczenia!- krzyknął Gabe.

-Bardzo zabawne...- odpowiedziałem mu, po czym zwróciłem się z powrotem do Allie. - Skoro już wiesz, co i jak, to może zmierzyłabyś się ze mną?

-Zgoda, ale stawiam warunek.

-Jaki?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się demonicznie.

-Później zobaczysz. Walczmy!

Aktywowałem rękawice, które najwyraźniej nie mogły się już doczekać chwili, w której ich użyję. Swoją drogą też tego chciałem. Allie przyjęła pozycję obronną, z czego wywnioskowałem, że liczyła, iż to ja jako pierwszy zaatakuję. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

-Panie przodem.

-Tym razem odstąpię tego przywileju.

-Jak chcesz, tylko się nie zdziw- uprzedziłem, po czym zaszarżowałem ku niej specjalnie.

Tak jak przypuszczałem: przygotowała się do kontrataku, ale nie wzięła pod uwagę tego, że chciałem ją wyminąć. Przemknąłem tuż obok niej i obróciłem, łapiąc od tyłu za ręce. Wtedy zaśmiała się, a ja cudem uniknąłem kuli energii, która poleciała w moją stronę. Odskoczyłem w bok i skupiłem się na swoim żywiole, a po chwili wokół nas zaczęły tańczyć płomienie. Wielu osobom nie podobało się moje podejście do ognia. Według nich było zbyt wyluzowane. Nieprawda.

Barwny i gorący okrąg w teorii uniemożliwił Allie opuszczenie pola walki, jednakże podejżewałem, że postanowi czym prędzej zgasić języki ognia i rzucić zaklęcie absolutnej ciemności, aby ograniczyć moje pole widzenia. Niech robi jak chce. Będę mógł się zabawić.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, dziewczyna zaczęła do mnie krzyczeć.

-To nie jest sprawiedliwe!

Przekrzywiłem głowę.

-Co takiego?

-Ty masz dwie rękawice, a to ułatwia ci zadanie- oskarżyła mnie. To prawda, że miałem większy zasięg, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że musiałem bezustannie nad sobą panować. Gdyby moja świadomość wymknęła się spod kontroli, mogłoby się to skończyć co najmniej źle.

-Jak będziesz chciała, to coś dla ciebie przygotuję- wrzasnąłem, unikając kolejnej salwy pocisków.

W pewnej chwili chciałem odpowiedzieć atakiem na atak, lecz w tym samym momencie zobaczyłem, że za Allie coś się pojawiło. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, kiedy rozpoznały widmo Amarantisa. Już miałem zaatakować i kazać Allie się wycofać, kiedy coś wyrzuciło mnie w powietrze.

* * *

Zerwałem się gwałtownie, kiedy ktoś uderzył mnie pięścią w żołądek. Skręciłem się z bólu, ale nikt chyba się nade mną nie rozczulał.

-Idiota- to było pierwsze słowo, które do mnie dotarło. Allie nie była zadowolona, a wręcz wściekła.

-Ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, co się stało?- jęknąłem mimowolnie. Głowa mnie bolała, ale pomimo tego starałem się nie narzekać. Mogło być gorzej...

-W pewnym momencie po prostu się zatrzymałeś, a ja, myśląc, że to część strategii, postanowiłam skończyć całą zabawę. Kiedy zorientowałam się, że skamieniałeś z innego powodu, było... cóż, za późno, bym przestała.

-Aha- wydukałem. - Przegrałem... to co to za warunek, o którym mówiłaś przed walką?

-Na początku chciałam, żebyś służył mnie i Sashy za tragarza, kiedy pójdziemy na zakupy, ale zmieniłam zdanie.

Mój mózg wciąż pracował niesamowicie wolno, dlatego wciąż nie do końca rozumiałem, co do mnie mówiła.

-I co...?

Popatrzyła mi prosto w oczy.

-Masz mi coś wykuć. Dzisiaj- na te słowa ożywiłem się.

Bez podnoszenia się z miejsca otworzyłem przejście za Woal, co najwyraźniej jej zaimponowało. Przynajmniej przez tę chwilę nie musiałem się bać, że coś mi się stanie. Jednak jedna rzecz nie dawała mi spokoju. Widziałem Amarantisa, więc dlaczego inni nie? A może zniknął, kiedy fala mocy Allie rozeszła się po okolicy? Mam nadzieję, żetak było, w przeciwnym razie... będę miał przechlapane.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokół.

-Tylko mi nie mów, że jesteśmy w strefie zero.

-Nikt mi nie mówił, że nie można- mruknąłem, prowadząc do kuźni, którą przez te kilka dni wysprzątałem, a także uzupełniłem zapasy. Jeśli mogłem się czymś pochwalić, to właśnie niezwykłą kuźnią Mistrzów Rękawic, od wieków zapomnianą.

Rozpaliłem ogień w palenisku i zacząłem wyciągać potrzebne materiały.

-Podejrzewam, że chciałabyś, aby to, co ci wykuję, nadawało się również do noszenia między ludzi, dlatego myślę, że najlepsza będzie bransoletka. Magazynująca manę, oczywiście- ciągnąłem, szukając młota.

-Dobrze. Będę mogła siedzieć i patrzeć?

-Jak chcesz, tylko jeśli będzie ci zbyt gorąco, to wyjdź. Temperatury są tu naprawdę wysokie- zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, ale nie uległem. -Ja tylko ostrzegam.

Zacząłem ogrzewać sztabkę platyny, w międzyczasie przygotowując i szlifując kamienie. Miałem nadzieję, że to, co miałem zamiar stworzyć, spodoba jej się. W końcu, kiedy metal stał się wystarczająco gorący, chwyciłem za młot i zacząłem go rozpłaszczać. Oprócz wtopienia kryształów chciałem również wygrawerować kilka znaków, które znalazłem w książce, toteż podstawa musiała być wystarczająco cienka.

Po niesamowicie długim czasie metal osiągnął wymaganą przeze mnie grubość, a wtedy wyciągnąłem lekkie dłuto i zacząłem rysować symbole z pamięci. Oprócz tego naginałem metal tak, aby dostosowywał się do kształtu ręki właściciela. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem, że Allie przysnęła. W sumie to dobrze, bo mogłem zacząć wtapiać kamienie.

Był to niezwykle żmudny i delikatny proces, ale opłaciło się to. Kiedy skończyłem, musiałem przybić sobie piątkę, a także postawić porządny obiad.

-Allie, wstawaj. Skończyłem.

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Zapomniała? To będzie miała niespodziankę.

-Proszę bardzo- powiedziałem, nakładając jej bransoletkę na rękę. Usłyszałem stłumione westchnienie. Mówiłem, że efekt końcowy był niesamowity.

Ametysty, tanzanity i szafiry, które umieściłem w metalu, zdawały się żyć własnym życiem. W tańczące w ich wnętrzach płomienie zdawały się nie mieć końca, a oprócz tego, kiedy zbliżyło się do nich dłoń, zaczynały świecić. W chwilę później zawiesiłem na szyi Allie prosty wisiorek z dwóch szafirów i tanzanitu.

-Podoba ci się?

-Dziękuję- powiedziała cicho, przytulając do mnie. I choć nie za bardzo wiedziałem, dlaczego to robi, byłem szcześliwy. Uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem ją w czoło.

-Drobiazg.


	13. Rozdział XII

_Ray_

Wieczór 14 lipca był o tyle wyjątkowy, że mistrz Chavez zaprosił nas na swój wieczór kawalerski. Najwyższy zresztą czas - wraz z Gabe'm nie mogliśmy się doczekać dnia, w którym mistrz zmieni swój "stan wolny" na "zajęty na dobre". Szczególnie, że czekaliśmy na to kilka lat...

Muszę przyznać, że choć po prostu siedzieliśmy i wspominaliśmy czasy, kiedy my byliśmy "tylko uczniami", a on "zwykłym mistrzem", było naprawdę fajnie. Mistrz Kimora śmiał się za każdym razem, kiedy dochodziliśmy do naszych wybryków... które najczęściej wychodziły Zakonowi na dobre. Natomiast mój wuj nie był zbyt rozmowny, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Z chwilą w której dostał na własność kilka butelek sake zaczął się uśmiechać do wszystkich... Co oczywiście skończyło się na tym, że musiałem odprowadzić go do jego domu i dopilnować, żeby położył się spać, i nic sobie przy tym nie zrobił.

Reszta nocy minęła spokojnie. W końcu jednak przyszła chwila, w której musieliśmy się rozejść. Wszyscy zaproszeni powoli wracali do swoich domów; wkrótce i na mnie przyszła pora. Gdy jednak miałem wyjść, mistrz Chavez zatrzymał mnie w drzwiach.

-Możemy porozmawiać? Tylko nasza dwójka- wyglądało na to, że mistrzowi bardzo na tym zależało.

-Dobrze, mistrzu.

Usiedliśmy na tarasie. Popatrzyłem w niebo, podziwiając piękno gwiazd. Całe szczęście, że na miejsce wieczoru kawalerskiego mój mistrz wybrał miejsce położone kilka kilometrów od San Champion- dzięki temu mogłem obserwować te ciała niebieskie. Ich światło sprawiało, że moje rękawice, pomimo iż były ukryte w kieszeni, lśniły białym światłem. Miałem nadzieję, że tego nie widać.

-Widzę, że podoba Ci się Allie- powiedział po jakimś czasie mistrz, a ja zakrztusiłem się pitym właśnie sokiem. Zajęło mi dobrą chwilę dojście do siebie.

-Aż tak to widać?- mistrz potaknął.

-Nie martw się. Ze mną i Nadią też tak było. Dziwne zachowania, jeden jedyny pocałunek...

Wydawało się, że mistrz wie na ten temat wszystko. Co on, śledził mnie za pomocą kul szpiegowskich? Nie... raczej nie.

-Mistrzu, opowiesz mi, jak doszło do tego, że w końcu się zaręczyłeś?

W tym samym momencie mistrz podał mi dłoń.

-Przyjaciele mówią na mnie Hector- uśmiechnął się szeroko. Coś mi się wydawało, że za jego pledami mignęła butelka tequili. Uścisnąłem wyciągniętą dłoń swojego mistrza.

-To opowiesz mi o tym?

-Dobrze. Zaczęło się to tak...

* * *

_Kolejny, nie pamiętam już który raz pokłóciłem się z Nadią. Oczywiście ona pobiegła do swojego mieszkania mówiąc, że nigdy nie zrozumiem jej spraw rodzinnych, a także jej samej. Wkurzyłem się nie na żarty, więc ruszyłem za nią. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem u niej w domu - zawsze mówiła, że ma bałagan itp... Mimo to pobiegłem. _

_Po jakimś czasie dotarłem do luksusowego apartamentowca w którym, jak się okazywało, mieszkała moja wybranka. Nie sądziłem, że będzie mieszkać w aż takim miejscu... No cóż, i takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Odważnym krokiem wkroczyłem do budynku. Na całe szczęście żaden z ochroniarzy mnie nie zatrzymał, a ja we względnym spokoju mogłem odszukać piętro i numer mieszkania Nadii. Nie było to trudne._

_Pojechałem windą na ostatnie piętro, gdzie zastałem drzwi od jej mieszkania otwarte. Przeszedłem przez nie i oczywiście zamknąłem za sobą. Nadia musiała być tak samo jak ja zła. Rozejrzałem się po mieszkaniu, i musiałem przyznać, że choć było tam skromnie, to cały wystrój robił wrażenie. Wróciłem do salonu, na środku którego znajdowało się... jeziorko? Basen? Nie potrafiłem w pierwszej chwili określić, do czego to służyło, ale zaraz potem poukładałem sobie fakty w głowie. Więc wyjście było tylko jedno... _

_To musiał być portal._

_Mogłem w takiej sytuacji zrobić tylko jedną rzecz - bez żadnego przygotowania, bez planu, wskoczyłem do wody._

* * *

-Wow, nie spodziewałbym się takiej spontanicznej decyzji po tobie...

-Ray, nauczyłem się tego od ciebie. Co prawda czasami konsekwencje są dziwne, ale da się z tym żyć.

-Podejrzewam, że tym razem było inaczej.

-A żebyś wiedział...

* * *

_Znalazłem się w miejscu, do którego nawet przez głowę by mi nie przeszło, żeby się udać. Zrobiłbym to wyłącznie pod przymusem, lub dla Nadii. W tym wypadku to drugie.  
_

_Wylądowałem na Syberii._

_Przyzwyczajony do ciepłych klimatów zacząłem trząść się z zimna. Był środek zimy, a z tego, co zapamiętałem ze szkoły, to temperatury dochodziły tam do -60 stopni... Miałem na sobie tylko cienką bluzę. Zacząłem przeklinać własną głupotę. Byłem na środku jakiegoś pustkowia, bez niczego ciepłego ani bez wiedzy o swoim położeniu geograficznym. Zastanowiłem się, czy nie wezwać Gilażara, ale postanowiłem nie męczyć go. _

_W oddali dostrzegłem zarys jakiejś wioski._

_Modląc się, by nie była opuszczona, skierowałem się w jej stronę. Właściwie wystrzeliłem ku niej niczym pocisk. Biegłem przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie dotarłem do pierwszej z chat. Zdawała się być ogromna, wykonana z drewna sosnowego. Skostniałymi palcami zapukałem do drzwi. Kiedy się otworzyły, nieomal dostałem zawału.  
_

_Stała w nich bardzo stara kobieta. Co ciekawe, jej włosy, chociaż siwe, miały bladoróżowy odcień. Mógłbym przysiąc, że wyglądała jak dużo starsza wersja Nadii. Popatrzyłem na nią z błaganiem w oczach. Pokręciła głową i gestem zaprosiła mnie do środka. Wewnątrz było ciepło niczym w raju. Po chwili otrzymałem od niej również gorącą herbatę i koc. _

_-Szukasz mojej Nadii, prawda?- zapytała po angielsku._

_Zamrugałem kilka razy, przetwarzając jej słowa._

_-T-tak. Pokłóciliśmy się, a ona uciekła. Mówiła, że nie zrozumiem jej.  
_

_-Chcesz z nią być?_

_-Czemu pani pyta? Od paru lat próbuję stworzyć z nią stały związek..._

_Przez moment świdrowała mnie swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu uznała, że mówiłem prawdę._

_-Witalij! Chodź tu, poprowadzisz zaraz pana ognistego._

_Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Jego niemalże biała broda sięgała mu do pasa. Uśmiechnął się do mnie życzliwie, po czym wymienił kilka zdań z żoną. Ponieważ mówili po rosyjsku, niczego właściwie nie zrozumiałem. Wychwyciłem jednak z plątaniny słów imię mojej ukochanej. W końcu skończyli rozmowę. Nałożyłem przygotowaną przez pana Lobachevskiego kurtkę i podziękowałem za pomoc.  
_

_-Nie przejmuj się. Na pewno uda ci się przekonać Nadię do powrotu- zapewnił mnie._

_-Gdzie ona jest?_

_-U brata w Moskwie. Jest wysokim urzędnikiem państwowym, pracuje w Kremlu, ale zawsze ma czas dla nas i swojej młodszej siostry. Najpewniej zachęca ją teraz, żeby wybrała się do jego rezydencji, i posiedziała trochę w jeziorze. Sam rozumiesz- puścił do mnie oko -nimfy wodne tak mają! Bez wody jak bez powietrza. Podobno San Champion jest nad morzem, ale moja wnuczka woli wodę słodką...  
_

_Na jakiś czas odebrało mi mowę. Ten moment wystarczył, by Witalij Lobachevsky przepchnął mnie przez kolejny portal. Do ostatniej chwili śmiał się z mojej najwyraźniej głupiej miny._

* * *

-Dlaczego przerwałeś opowieść?- spytałem.

Mistrz uśmiechnął się do mnie, potrząsając do połowy pełną butelką tequili.

-Musiałem przepłukać gardło. Kontynuując...

* * *

_Znalazłem się w biurze Vladimira Lobachevskiego, który najwyraźniej wiedział, że się u niego zjawię. Siedział w fotelu i, podobnie jak jego babka, badał mnie spojrzeniem. Zauważyłem, że wyglądał prawie jak pan Witalij, z tą różnicą, że jego włosy były całkiem czarne, oczy niebieskie, a także brakowało mu brody. Nienagannie wyprasowany garnitur i rozluźniona postawa świadczyły, że zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej skończyło się jakieś ważne ._

_Na mój widok powstał z siedzenia i wyciągnął w moim kierunku dłoń. Uścisnąłem ją.  
_

_-Witaj, panie płomienisty- wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc moją reakcję. Po chwili jednak spoważniał.  
_

_-Podejrzewam, że wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem._

_-To prawda, siostra była tu. Znajduje się teraz w moim drugim domu... _

_-Zabierzesz mnie tam?- przerwałem mu gdy tylko o tym wspomniał._

_Popatrzył na mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem i chwycił za koszulę._

_-Nie, przynajmniej dopóki nie wyjaśnisz mi powodów, dla których chcesz się związać z moją siostrą._

_Uspokoiłem się. Ten gość nie mógł mi przeszkodzić w znalezieniu ukochanej i pogodzeniu się z nią. Nawet, jeśli był to jej rodzony brat. Odepchnąłem go._

_-Wybacz mi, ale nie jesteś w stanie mnie powstrzymać. Jeśli będziesz ukrywał Nadię, znajdę cię i zmuszę, byś mnie do niej zaprowadził. Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz - tak, mówię do ciebie, jej brata - zamorduję cię. I pomoże mi w tym Gilażar. Na pewno będzie szczęśliwy z nowej zabawki._

_Przerwałem na moment, zaczerpując tchu._

_-Nie możesz zmusić mnie, bym przestał ją kochać. Znam ją od kilku lat, przeżyliśmy tak wiele dziwnych sytuacji, że nie byłbyś w stanie ich pojąć. Ratujemy razem świat, nawet nie wiesz, kiedy, gdzie i w jaki sposób to się dzieje. I jeszcze masz czelność rozłączać mnie z nią?!_

_Nagle ściana po mojej prawej zaczęła falować niczym powierzchnia wody. W chwilę później wyłoniła się z niej Nadia. Z początku nie wiedziałem, co miałem czuć w tamtym momencie._

_-Mógłbyś przestać wydzierać się na mojego brata?- zapytała łagodnym, acz stanowczym głosem._

_-Siostruś, jak miło, że przyszłaś, ale czy nie powinnaś przypadkiem siedzieć w willi?  
_

_Kobieta westchnęła, po czym znów skierowała swoją uwagę na mnie. _

_-Wszystko słyszałam- po raz kolejny tego dnia mnie zatkało. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę. _

_-I co myślisz?- tylko tyle byłem w stanie z siebie wydusić._

_-Mówiłeś to szczerze? Chodzi mi nie tylko o grożenie Vladimirowi..._

_-Tak- odpowiedziałem. Trudno, stało się. Już nic nie zrobię._

_Wtedy Nadia podeszła do mnie i przytuliła._

_-Nie musiałeś tak krzyczeć- szepnęła mi do ucha. Staliśmy tak przez jakiś czas; przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Vladimir zaczął klaskać i gwizdać._

_-No brawo, i o to mi chodziło!- poklepał mnie życzliwie po ramieniu. Nigdy nie zrozumiem gościa, naprawdę._

* * *

-I co było dalej?- spytałem, chociaż wiedziałem już, jakie było zakończenie historii.

-Nic. Oświadczyłem jej się nad jeziorem przy willi jej brata. Wróciliśmy do San Champion przez Syberię... To wtedy także przysiągłem zarówno sobie, jak i Nadii, że nigdy nie tknę bimbru jej dziadka. Zdecydowanie za mocny... Resztę już znasz.

Popatrzył na zegarek.

-Niestety, Raidenie, musimy się już pożegnać. Dochodzi trzecia, świta, a my dalej nie śpimy. Jutro biorę ślub, ale wypadałoby uczestniczyć w ostatnich przygotowaniach.

Wcisnął mi do ręki nietkniętą butelkę przezroczystego trunku. Wolałem nie wiedzieć, co to było.

-Daj to Isao, jak się obudzi... Na kaca- wyjaśnił, widząc moją zdziwioną minę.

Pożegnałem się z mistrzem i truchtając ruszyłem do swojego domu. Podejrzewałem, że rodzice siedzieli i czekali na mnie, ale wiedzieli, że jako świadek miałem najwięcej rzeczy do omówienia z Hectorem Chavezem.

Tylko jedna rzecz nie dawała mi przez cały czas spokoju. Przykład mojego mistrza i mistrzyni Nadii pokazywał, że wszystko jest możliwe. Czy istniała więc szansa, bym mógł być w przyszłości z Allie?


	14. Rozdział XIII

_Ray_

-Allie, jesteś już gotowa?

-Minutkę!

Westchnąłem. Już od pół godziny czekałem na nią pod oknem, licząc, że wkrótce wybierzemy się na ślub Hectora. Niestety, Allie najwyraźniej miała jeszcze zamiar pozostania w swoim pokoju... Usiadłem więc w cieniu drzewa, przyglądając się chmurom. Obiecałem sobie jednocześnie, że jeśli dziewczyna nie zejdzie w ciągu dziesięciu minut, sam pójdę na ceremonię.

Chmury leniwie sunęły po niebie, a ja nuciłem wesołą melodyjkę, którą śpiewano na weselach. Powoli zaczynało mi się nudzić, ale wiedziałem, że musiałem zostać i zaczekać. Inaczej mogłoby się to źle skończyć.

Nagle usłyszałem czyjeś nawoływanie.

-Idziemy czy nie?

Podniosłem się z ziemi i zagwizdałem z podziwu. Allie stała ubrana w lawendową suknię do kostek, która falowała przy najmniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Swoje długie włosy upięła do góry, a na szyi pobłyskiwał naszyjnik, który podarowałem jej jakiś czas temu.

-Ładnie wyglądasz.

-Dzięki. Możemy już iść?

-Myślałem, że nigdy nie zejdziesz.

Ruszyliśmy w stronę centrum miasta, w międzyczasie zahaczając o dom Gabe'a. Czekał na nas, zniecierpliwiony.

-Wiecie, ile na was czekam?!- wrzasnął.

-Wiemy... Chodź, bo się spóźnimy. A nie chcesz chyba, żeby Sasha musiała na ciebie czekać?

Po kilku minutach doszliśmy do naszego celu. Świątynia została udekorowana ozdobami z lodu, które dzięki Gulgotowi nie topniały. Miało to przypominać lodową jaskinię... tak przynajmniej sądziłem.

Przeprosiłem przyjaciół i podbiegłem do mistrza.

-Czy masz...

-Mam, spokojnie- wyciągnąłem z kieszeni pudełko z obrączkami. Hector obejrzał je i zwrócił mi do rąk.

-Dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze...

Podałem mu pierwszą z brzegu butelkę. Pociągnął łyk, a następnie rozkaszlał się.

-Co to jest?!

-Nic, po prostu masz się wziąć w garść. To wasz wielki dzień. Nie nawal.

* * *

Wbrew temu, na co wyglądało na początku, ceremonia przebiegła bez problemu. Pop udzielił ślubu mistrzom, przy czym ja i Allie byliśmy świadkami. Nie żeby mi to nie odpowiadało...

Mistrzyni Nadia uparła się, żeby wesele odbyło się w domu jej dziadków, dlatego też po utworzeniu portalu wszyscy po kolei przenosiliśmy się tam. Następnie zaczęła się prawdziwa zabawa.

Państwo Lobachevsky powitali parę młodą chlebem i solą, później było picie wody i wódki... Nie, nie bimbru pana Witalija. Krążące o nim legendy były bardzo prawdziwe. Panna młoda odwróciła się i wyrzuciła swój bukiet do tyłu. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich, bukiet złapała Sasha. Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to może za jakiś czas mój najlepszy przyjaciel również stanie na ślubnym kobiercu.

Kiedy rozpoczęły się tańce, oczywistym dla mnie było, że poproszę Allie. Co ciekawe, nie odmawiała mi ani razu. Oczywiście w międzyczasie musieliśmy zbierać pieniądze za taniec z panem lub panną młodą. Na zmianę z Gabe'm staliśmy i wyciągaliśmy woreczki na "podatek od tańca", jak zaczęliśmy to nazywać.

W pewnym momencie odciągnąłem Allie na bok.

-Podoba ci się, prawda?

-Jasne! Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam na takiej imprezie!

Uśmiechnąłem się.

-A co byś powiedziała, gdybyśmy w przyszłości również zorganizowali takie przyjęcie? Przecież wiesz, co łączy Gabriela z Sashą.

-Na pewno byłoby jeszcze ciekawiej.

Zaczęliśmy się do siebie zbliżać, gdy nagle drzwi frontowe rozwarły się na całą szerokość. Do środka weszły dwie osoby, kobieta i mężczyzna. Wyczułem, że coś jest nie tak.

I miałem rację.

-Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, chciałem tylko złożyć najlepsze życzenia na nowej drodze życia dla mojej dawnej uczennicy- powiedział Choten, szczerząc się. Obok niego, Tiera wyciągnęła niewielkie pudełko i postawiła na stole.

-Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał, Auguście- odparł Hector. Widziałem, że szykował się do ataku.

Choten zignorował go.

-Oto prezent dla ciebie, moja droga. Nie jest może imponujący, za to jego moc jest potężna. Używaj go rozważnie... Sądzę, że już niedługo może ci się przydać.

Po tych słowach obydwoje skłonili się i wyszli z domu. Przez pewien czas nikt się nie ruszał, nawet muzycy przestali grać. Powietrze stało się gęste niczym śmietana, a ja miałem ochotę wyjść. Co rzeczywiście zrobiłem.

Wymknąłem się tylnymi drzwiami i skierowałem ku sosnowemu lasowi. Po kilku chwilach wspiąłem się na drzewo, by móc w spokoju przemyśleć zachowanie Chotena. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie zachowywał... Czyżby coś się zmieniło? Mężczyzna był zły, a jednak wydawało się, że jemu również udzieliła się wesoła, świąteczna atmosfera.

Musiałem się dowiedzieć, co to za prezent. Nie powinienem oczywiście zaglądać do środka pudełka, gdyż mogłoby się to skończyć nieprzyjemnie, ale mogłem spróbować wyczuć, co się znajdowało w środku. Skupiłem się na mocy emanującej z przedmiotu, a wtedy go zobaczyłem.

Był to sztylet o długim, zakrzywionym ostrzu. Nie potrafiłem rozpoznać metalu, z jakiego był zrobiony, ale czułem, że wchłaniał światło i manę. Świetna broń do ataku z zaskoczenia.

Lekko zdezorientowany wróciłem do środka, a wtedy ktoś się na mnie rzucił.

-Sieeema- jęknął Gabe, zataczając.

-Co się stało? Wyglądasz okropnie.

-Nic... Gdzie ty byłeś? Zostałem sam na dwie godziny! Całkiem sam...

-Idź się położyć, zastąpię cię- powiedziałem, uderzając się w czoło. Nie powinienem był się zamyślać na tak długo. Przynajmniej nie w takiej sytuacji. Gabe musiał być wykończony.

Przez następnych kilka godzin służyłem jednocześnie za kelnera, tancerza, wodzireja, kucharza... było to ciekawe doświadczenie. Dopóki wszystko się nie skończyło i nie padłem jak zabity na podłogę, uprzednio sprzątnąwszy. Chciało mi się spać.

-Ty też padłeś z nóg?- usłyszałem głos Allie obok. Obróciłem głowę.

-Ty też upodobałaś sobie podłogę jako łóżko?

-Nie mam poduszki.

-Mogę ją zastąpić, jeśli chcesz- zaśmiałem się. O dziwo, dziewczyna położyła się na mnie i po kilku minutach zasnęła.

Podniosłem się powoli i z Allie na rękach otworzyłem portal, po czym, przeszedłszy przez niego, położyłem ją na łóżku i przykryłem kocem. Uśmiechnąłem się.

-Jak dziecko...

Czułem w duchu, że czas beztroski niedługo się skończy.


	15. Rozdział XIV

_Ray_

Przez cały następny dzień wszyscy, którzy nie byli pełnoletni (w tym ja), musieli nie tylko poruszać się, ale w ogóle wykonywać każdą czynność najciszej, jak się dało. Dorośli, nie przywykli do picia trunków bardzo wysokoprocentowych (do których należało wszystko, co kiedykolwiek wyprodukował dziadek Witalij), cierpieli na chyba największego w ich życiu kaca. Cieszyłem się, że nie byłem na ich miejscu, chociaż po całonocnej pracy zmęczenie dawało mi się we znaki... Nie tylko mnie. Dopiero przed południem dostałem wiadomość od Gabe'a, że wstał i był w stanie normalnie funkcjonować.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie udałem się do Allie, by sprawdzić, co u niej. Podejrzewałem, że wciąż śpi, toteż wielkie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczyłem ją na nogach. Co prawda wciąż nie przebrała piżamy, włosy miała w nieładzie... ale i tak wyglądała pięknie. Popatrzywszy na mnie z ukosa (mimo wszystko widziałem ją po wstaniu) wskazała ręką na stół.

-Podejrzewam, że nie mogłeś nic zjeść.

-Żebyś wiedziała. I tak z trudem udało mi się wyjść z domu, wszystko skrzypiało. Jedynie okno nadawało się do wyjścia, ale akurat to mi nie przeszkadza.

-Jedz, zanim wystygnie.

W czasie kilkunastu sekund, w przeciągu których pochłonąłem ogromny talerz jajecznicy, Allie nie mogła przestać się śmiać. Chyba nie wyglądałem aż tak zabawnie! Spojrzałem na nią z wyrzutem.

-Jak ty głupio wyglądasz, to się nie śmieję.

-Wybacz...- zachichotała. -Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś tak chudy jak ty mógł zjeść taką porcję.

-Podczas treningów i tak wszystko spalam, więc czemu nie? Poza tym kiedy jestem głodny, to muszę coś zjeść.

-Dobra, rozumiem, nie musisz już więcej tłumaczyć. Teraz pozwól, że zjem bez ciebie swoje śniadanie.

W oczekiwaniu aż Allie skończy posiłek, wróciłem myślami do ostatniej rozmowy z Hectorem Chavezem. Doszedłem do wniosku, że prędzej czy później będę musiał zrobić coś w sprawie mojej relacji z dziewczyną, i że wolałbym dowiedzieć się wszystkiego teraz. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że lada moment stracę jedyną szansę na porozmawianie z nią, dlatego wpadłem na nieoczekiwany pomysł.

Odwróciłem się i ruszyłem ku drzwiom.

-Może chciałabyś ze mną potrenować? Tylko ty i ja, na arenie w Świątyni.

Usłyszałem stłumione parsknięcie i odgłos przesuwanego krzesła.

-Nie masz ze mną żadnych szans.

-Zobaczymy- powiedziałem.

Zanim wyszedłem, dodałem jeszcze:

-Jeśli wygram, porozmawiamy ze sobą.

* * *

_Allie_

Kiedy tylko Ray opuścił mój dom, wbiegłam szybko na górę i zamknęłam się w łazience. Ściągnąwszy piżamę wskoczyłam pod prysznic. Chociaż nie lubiłam zimnej wody, ten jeden raz pozwoliłam, by orzeźwiła moje ciało i otrzeźwiła umysł. Gdy uznałam, że jestem już wystarczająco rozbudzona, zmieniłam jej temperaturę na cieplejszą i usiadłam na mokrych kafelkach. Musiałam poważnie przemyśleć słowa mojego przyjaciela.

Problem tkwił w tym, że chyba nie chciałam, by Raiden był tylko przyjacielem. Gdzieś w głębi duszy marzyłam, aby został ze mną na zawsze, ale nie wiedziałam, jak poukładać swoje myśli i uczucia. Czarnowłosy chłopak przez ten cały czas był jedyną osobą płci przeciwnej, którą obdarzyłam uczuciem większym i gorętszym. Nasz jeden, jedyny pocałunek, całkowicie niespodziewany, stanowił tego niezaprzeczalny dowód. Przed nim nikogo nie pocałowałam. Nigdy.

Poza tym... przeżyliśmy razem wiele przygód. Walczyliśmy ramię w ramię z wrogiem i przeciwko sobie, gdy straciłam nad sobą kontrolę i nie potrafiłam się odnaleźć. Zaśmiałam się cicho, przypomniawszy sobie jego troskę po tamtych wydarzeniach. Od tamtej pory okazywał swoje przywiązanie w nieco inny sposób - częściej obserwował mnie z daleka i wspierał, gdy na to nie liczyłam. Przez jakiś czas nawet mieszkaliśmy razem! Chociaż na początku było ciężko (zajmował moją łazienkę i rysował do późna, przeszkadzając mi w zaśnięciu), zaczęliśmy ze sobą współpracować. W pewnym momencie byliśmy już tak zgrani i znaliśmy swoje przyzwyczajenia, że kiedy wyprowadził się do nowego domu jeszcze przez długi czas nie mogłam przystosować się do braku zapalonego światła w pomieszczeniu naprzeciwko. Długie rozmowy wieczorami nie potrafiły tego zrekompensować.

Zastanawiałam się tylko nad jedną rzeczą... Raiden wierzył bezgranicznie w ludzi, dlaczego więc tak rzadko ich do siebie dopuszczał?

Skończywszy kąpiel, wysuszyłam włosy, zaczesałam je w wysokiego kucyka i poszłam do pokoju, gdzie nałożyłam swój strój do gimnastyki - wszystkie elementy oczywiście były utrzymane w odcieniach fioletu. Przeczuwałam, że duża mobilność będzie mi potrzebna w czasie tego tak zwanego treningu z Ray'em. Wiedziałam, że będziemy walczyć ze sobą, tylko w jaki sposób? Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone?

Zamknąwszy drzwi od domu na klucz zaczęłam biec truchtem w kierunku miasta. Po drodze zahaczyłam o miejsce, w którym mieszkała tymczasowo Sasha. Zakryte nieprzepuszczającymi światła zasłonami okna oznajmiły mi, że dziewczyna najpewniej siedzi z Gabrielem i rozmawia o stworzeniach, wyświetlając obrazy na najnowszych nowinkach technologicznych Cywilizacji Wody, których ludzkie oko nie powinno widzieć. Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym ruszyłam dalej.

Dotarcie do studia "Pięć ścieżek" nie zajęło mi dużo czasu. Mimo iż budynek był zamknięty, ze znanej tylko członkom zakonu skrytki wyciągnęłam klucz, którym otworzyłam drzwi. Upewniwszy się na wszelki wypadek, że nie ma nigdzie kamer, otworzyłam lustrzane wejście do świątyni. Gdy tylko szkło zasunęło się za mną, zbiegłam po schodach w dół, mijając pomieszczenie z kulami szpiegowskimi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wszystkie obrazy były nieco zamglone... a może mi się tylko wydawało? Zdecydowałam, że sprawdzę to później.

Kiedy weszłam na arenę, nie od razu zauważyłam Ray'a. Stał z boku, oparty o jedną z kamiennych ścian, wielokrotnie przez nas łatanych. Czerwone pasemka, którymi poprzetykane były jego ciemne włosy, zdawały się nabrać głębszej barwy. Dawniej potrafiłam zastanawiać się całymi godzinami nad tym, czy są prawdziwe, ale wizyty w krainie stworzeń nauczyły mnie, że dłuższy pobyt w "swojej" cywilizacji sprawiał, że niektóre kosmyki stawały się takiego, a nie innego koloru. Widać to było chociażby po jego ojcu.

-Jesteś gotowa?- spytał, zmierzając w moim kierunku.

-Na pojedynek z tobą? Zawsze- na mojej twarzy zagościł uśmiech, choć w głębi bałam się. Wiedziałam, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Być może dojdzie do tego, że obnażymy przed sobą wszystkie swoje sekrety.

Usiłując zamaskować swoje zdenerwowanie, przeciągnęłam się.

-Musimy jeszcze tylko ustalić zasady. Walczymy do momentu, w którym stracimy całą energię?

-Jeśli tak chcesz... Pamiętaj, że nie trenuję dla śmiechu- dodał. Aktywował obydwie rękawice (mimo wszystko byłam o to zazdrosna, stanowiły duże ułatwienie), po czym zaatakował.

Mówił poważnie - tak, jak tylko on potrafił. Przez chwilę myślałam, że będziemy mieli jakąś rozgrzewkę, czy coś podobnego, Ray jednak od razu zaatakował mnie z całej siły. Zmuszona do gwałtownej defensywy nie pozostałam mu dłużna, posłałam w jego stronę ciemną chmurę. Ukryty wewnątrz nie zmieniał położenia, najwyraźniej czekał, aż podejdę bliżej. Nim jednak zdążyłam zrobić choćby krok, poczułam strumień ognia przy swoim policzku. Nie wydawał się być gorący, wręcz przeciwnie, był lodowato zimny. Za próbę zamrożenia mojej twarzy odwdzięczyłam mu się potężnym wstrząsem podłoża.

Na początku walczyliśmy na dystans, z czasem coraz częściej ścieraliśmy się wręcz. Raiden miał w tym o wiele więcej doświadczenia ode mnie, najwyraźniej korzystał z możliwości pobierania kursu sztuk walki w studio ponad świątynią... A to oznaczało, że był w stanie mnie ochronić. Z takim chłopakiem nikt nie mógłby mi zagrozić, zawsze czułabym się bezpieczna.

Powoli zaczynałam opadać z sił, moje mięśnie domagały się przerwy. Starałam się coraz częściej unikać ataków Ray'a zamiast je blokować, aby dać mu do zrozumienia, że jestem zmęczona, jednak on najwyraźniej nie zamierzał przestać. Wyglądało na to, że miał w sobie niemalże nieskończone pokłady energii. Bezustannie z jego dłoni strzelały płomienie, starając się uderzyć mnie w najbardziej czułe punkty. Między kolejnymi skokami popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jego mana musiała się skończyć już dawno temu!

Kiedy po raz kolejny usunęłam mu się z drogi, zauważyłam coś dziwnego. Jego brązowe oczy zdawały się szukać czegoś w oddali. Obejrzałam się, ale niczego nie zobaczyłam. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że nie mnie postawił sobie za przeciwnika. Walczył sam ze sobą, ze swoimi słabościami i problemami, a przede wszystkim... z obawą? To samo mogłam zobaczyć w lustrze, gdy o nim myślałam.

Wiedząc, że dłużej już nie dam rady, uniosłam ręce do góry.

-Stop! Wygrałeś, padam z nóg!

W tym samym momencie Ray skręcił swoje ciało w lewo, kierując utrzymywaną energię w ścianę. Zakryłam oczy przed błyskiem światła, a gdy je otworzyłam, chłopak osunął się powoli na popękanej ścianie, dezaktywując rękawice. Usiadłszy na ziemi, oparł głowę o mur i, uspokajając swój szybki oddech, wskazał na miejsce obok siebie. Niewiele czasu zajęło mi zajęcie go.

-Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli zdejmę koszulkę?

Odsunęłam się od niego, zerkając z irytacją.

-Rób co chcesz, ale nie chwal się za wszelką cenę swoimi mięśniami...- mruknęłam.

-Też możesz tak zrobić- odwrócił się. -A jak się o mnie oprzesz, nie będziesz musiała na mnie patrzeć.

Wymamrotałam coś pod nosem, obserwując jego plecy. Zauważyłam, że na prawym ramieniu wciąż widniał intensywnie zielony tatuaż z symbolem plemienia Brązoworękich. Mimo woli uśmiechnęłam się, widząc tę starą pamiątkę naszych przygód. Zaraz potem, wydawało mi się, że w brew swojej woli, ściągnęłam koszulkę z siebie, pozostając tylko w staniku sportowym. Oparłam się o Ray'a, wzdychając.

-Wyjaśnisz mi, skąd masz tyle siły?

-Długo ćwiczyłem, tutaj i w Kaiju. Przyjaciele mi pomagali- niemalże słyszałam śmiech w jego głosie.

-Zaraz... czy siłowałeś się z Bobem?!

-Nie. Nosiłem jego armaty... Uwierz mi, na początku było bardzo ciężko. Zresztą dalej jest, ale tak jakby mniej.

Zamilkliśmy na chwilę, przez którą zastanawiałam się nad tym czasem, który chłopak spędził na ćwiczeniach. Wymagało to od niego dużo poświęcenia i samozaparcia... czego mu wcale nie brakowało. Pamiętam, że czasami strasznie mnie to irytowało, ale później przynosiło efekty. Wiadomo, miał wrodzony talent, ale niektórych rzeczy nie dało się po prostu przyswoić, trzeba było nad nimi długo pracować.

Wtedy Raiden poruszył się nieznacznie.

-Pamiętasz, jaka była stawka tej walki?

-Tak. Mieliśmy ze sobą porozmawiać- powiedziałam, próbując jednocześnie przygotować się mentalnie na to, co zaraz nastąpi.

-Na początku chciałbym cię przeprosić.

Zamrugałam kilka razy, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi.

-Niby za co?

-Za tamto zdarzenie w moje urodziny. To było nierozważne z mojej strony, nie powinienem był cię zmuszać do czegoś, czego nie chciałaś.

Nim zdążyłam pomyśleć, słowa same popłynęły z moich ust.

-Nie chciałam? Jesteś w błędzie.

Chociaż nie widziałam jego twarzy wiedziałam, że był tak samo zdziwiony jak ja.

-Czy właśnie powiedziałaś, że było zupełnie inaczej?

W tamtej chwili w mojej głowie rozbrzmiewał alarm wzywający do opamiętania się. Myślałam, że nigdy nie zejdziemy na ten temat, że nie wspomnimy słowem o ukrytym przed światem momentem, w którym obydwoje zdawaliśmy się przyznać do swoich uczuć. Ponieważ jednak trwał on krótko (głównie dlatego, że spanikowana uciekłam), nie byłam pewna, czy to prawda.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, nie mogłam się już wycofać.

-Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Tak, tamto zdarzenie, jak to pięknie ująłeś, podobało mi się. Miałam wtedy ochotę cię pocałować, jednak ubiegłeś mnie i zrobiłeś wszystko po swojemu, zresztą jak zwykle.

Chłopak wyprostował się niczym struna, przez co straciłam oparcie. Zirytowana, odwróciłam się by mu dołożyć, ale w tej samej chwili zorientowałam się, że jego twarz znajdowała się tuż przed moją. Patrzyliśmy się na siebie przez kilka sekund w otępieniu, inaczej tego stanu nazwać się nie dało. Nie miałam pojęcia, co stanie się dalej.

-Znalazłem to, czego długo szukałem- stwierdził.

-Czego?

-Ciebie. Twojej akceptacji, zrozumienia. Zgodziłaś się ze mną walczyć, chociaż nie robi tego nikt z mistrzów, nawet Hector.

-Wybacz, że ci przerwę, ale od kiedy jesteś z mistrzem Chavezem po imieniu?- spytałam, unosząc brew.

-Odkąd rozmawialiśmy o jego związku z mistrzynią Nadią przed jego ślubem. Słuchaj... mam przeczucie, że ta cisza przed burzą się wkrótce skończy, dlatego nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że w końcu wiem... albo przynajmniej myślę... że czujesz do mnie coś więcej niż przyjaźń- ostatnie słowa wypowiedział szeptem.

Na mojej twarzy zagościł szczery uśmiech. Nagle poczułam, jakby z ramion spadł mi jakiś ciężar.

-To co teraz? Jesteśmy już po części z wyznaniem...

-Masz jakiś pomysł?

W ramach odpowiedzi zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i pocałowałam.

* * *

Następnego ranka siedzieliśmy z Gabrielem i Sashą w kafejce, gdzie jak zwykle zamówiliśmy koktajle owocowe. Zauważyłam, że dziewczyna szczególnie upodobała sobie ten o smaku bananów.

-To powiecie nam w końcu, co takiego się wczoraj stało?

-Przecież już odpowiedziałem- odparł Ray, przeciągając się na krześle. -Ćwiczyliśmy razem, a potem w ramach umówionej wcześniej stawki pojedynku porozmawialiśmy ze sobą.

-Ta... Jakoś wam nie wierzę- mruknął Gabe. Sasha szepnęła mu coś do ucha.

Mój chłopak popatrzył na mnie oczami pełnymi zadowolenia. Splótł swoją dłoń z moją, po czym powiedział jedynie:

-Nie musisz.


End file.
